Le futur dans le passé
by aphrodite161701
Summary: Quand deux petites filles débarquent dans le passé de Arrow et Flash en 2014, Oliver changera t-il les décisions qu'il a prise par rapport à sa relation avec la femme qu'il aime. Ou bien la laissera t-il continuer sa vie avec Ray Palmer. A vous de lire pour le savoir. UA Arrow. Située après les premiers épisodes de la saison 3.
1. Chapter 1

**En tout premier je voudrais tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires sur ma dernière histoire, vos favoris, pour un auteur recevoir des avis sur ce qu'il écrit est une récompense à elle seul et vous divertir, pour ma part, est une chose que j'aime. De plus écrire sur Felicity et Oliver est si intéressant, moi j'aime les placer dans des situations autres que celles que l'on puisse découvrir dans la série même si Stephen et Emily sont de fabuleux acteurs et nous font vibrer à chaque épisodes par leurs interactions. Donc merci pour me suivre sur chacune de mes écrits, cela me touche beaucoup.**

 **Pour parler de cette nouvelle histoire qui ne comporteras que six chapitres, je pourrais presque signifier que cela pourrait-être un crossover entre Arrow et Flash, mais la plupart des chapitres ne vont être consacrés que sur Felicity et Oliver, et nous pourrons avoir un peu de Barry (Pas de trio si vous avez déjà cette pensée) donc je ne le classe pas en crossover. C'est juste une histoire très douce, sans douleur, pour une fois.**

 **En Espérant que vous appréciez mon nouvel écrit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Comme à chaque fois je poste deux fois dans la semaine.**

 **Avant de vous laissez, je pense à Shinobu24, sans son soutien je crois que je ne continuerais pas à écrire, de la savoir prête à prendre du temps pour me lire m'aide à avoir envie d'écrire encore et encore car ses conseils sont très constructifs pour moi. J'adore notre collaboration, je t'embrasse fort.**

 **######################################**

Emelyne Queen se cachait dans une des chambres de la maison de sa meilleur amie Nora Allen, elle savait que leurs parents leurs avaient interdits de venir jouer dans les chambres des adultes mais Emelyne était persuadée que de cette façon Nora ne la trouverait jamais.

La petite fille qui se trouvait dans le salon adossée contre un pilier continuait à compter, Emelyne pouvait l'entendre distinctement, même avec le bruit de la télévision que son grand frère William regardait. Il devait les surveiller cet après-midi car leurs parents avaient des histoires d'adultes à régler, même si les deux petites filles connaissaient la véritable raison de leur départ. Elles n'étaient pas les filles de super héros pour rien.

\- Huit.. neuf... dix... cache toi bien Emelyne car j'arrive, cria Nora commençant à chercher sa meilleur amie dans l'appartement de ses parents.

Emelyne se décida de se cacher dans le dressing de sa tante Iris, même si elle n'était pas réellement sa tante elle la considérait comme tel. Premièrement Emelyne n'avait pas d'autres tantes, elle avait entendu parler de la sœur de son père mais ne l'avait encore jamais rencontrée.

Pendant que la petite fille essayait de se faire très discrète pour ne pas se faire prendre par sa meilleur amie, Nora montait doucement les escaliers ayant réalisé qu'Emelyne avait enfreint la première règle du cache-cache, ne pas rentrer dans les pièces à l'étage.

\- Où est cachée ma meilleure amie, elle ne serait pas dans la chambre de papa, maman car elle sait que cette pièce nous est interdite, dit Nora arrivant en haut des escaliers

Emelyne se sentit mal quand elle entendit son amie parler, elle ne voulait pas que Nora se fasse disputer à cause d'elle si elle cassait malencontreusement un objet dans la chambre de son oncle et tante. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait si elle devait sortir ou pas et trouver une nouvelle cachette, elle fut surprise par la porte du dressing qui s'ouvrit

\- Je t'ai trouvé, dit Nora à voix haute en faisant sursauter Emelyne

La petite eut si peur qu'elle recula rapidement, se cognant à l'étagère derrière elle ce qui fit trembler les objets posés dessus, elle espéra que tout reste bien en place. Mais elle put voir du coin de l'œil une boîte ronde assez ancienne qui était au bord de l'étagère. Elle se précipita pour l'empêcher de tomber, mais celle-ci n'arriva pas à temps et l'objet tomba sur le sol répandant son contenu, se brisant dans le processus.

\- Oh non, je suis désolée Nora je ne voulais pas casser la boîte mais tu m'as fait peur, dit-elle

\- C'est à mon papa, dit la petite fille s'approchant de la boîte sur le sol. Il va surement être très en colère que tu l'aies cassé

\- Mais je n'ai pas fait exprès, tu m'as fait peur, cria Emelyne

\- Comment est-ce que ça peut être ma faute? Tu n'aurais pas dû te cacher ici. Je t'avais dit pas en haut Emelyne... C'est de ta faute si la boite est cassée.

\- Mais je ne l'aurais pas cassé si tu ne m'avais pas fait peur. En plus, tu es la plus âgée de nous deux...Tu savais que je serais effrayée si tu rentrais dans la pièce sans me prévenir que tu arrivais, répondit Emelyne

\- Peut-être que tu as raison mais... La boîte est cassée à cause de toi, tu l'a fait tombée, je n'y suis pour rien

\- Je peux le dire à mon frère, il va la réparer et oncle Barry ne nous disputeras pas, répondit Emelyne

\- Nous pouvons demander à William si tu veux mais lorsque papa revient tu devras lui dire que tu as cassé la boîte, dit Nora

\- D'accord ! Mais...Penses-tu que...qu'à cause de ma bêtise...Il sera fâché tellement...qu'il va m'empêcher de venir te voir, dit-elle tristement

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi Emelyne, nos papas nous aiment. Puis ils nous puniront jamais de cette façon, nous empêchant de nous voir. Mais tu risque d'être puni d'ordinateur, répondit Nora

\- Mais j'ai presque fini celui que je construis avec l'aide de maman, je ne veux pas être punie d'ordinateur...

\- Emelyne, connaissant oncle Oliver il ne te puniras surement pas, tu sais ce que tu es pour lui, dit Nora calmant son amie

\- Oui ! Je suis son soleil et maman est sa lumière, dit-elle contente

-Bien, maintenant, sors de là, dit Nora en souriant

La petite fille adorait sa meilleure amie, elles avaient un an d'écart, elle avait cinq ans et demi et Emelyne en avait quatre et demi mais elles étaient soudées comme les doigts de la main depuis toujours, presque comme des sœurs. Alors qu'Emelyne commençait à sortir du dressing, ses yeux bleus captèrent quelque chose de brillant sur le sol.

\- C'est quoi qui brille ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant l'objet qui avait été cachée probablement dans la boîte.

\- On dirait une sorte de bague. Je ne savais pas que mon père portait des bagues autres que celles du mariage avec maman.

Nora fit un geste pour attraper la bague qu'Emelyne avait dans les mains pour mieux la regarder, mais alors qu'elle s'avançait pour attraper le bijou, Emelyne la glissa sur son petit doigt et une lumière brillante l'enveloppa.

\- Emelyne, Lui cria Nora et tendit la main vers sa meilleur amie pour la sortir de la lumière mais elle fut aussi enveloppée dans la lumière à son tour.

C'était une lumière aveuglante qui entourait les deux petites filles qui hurlaient de peur à présent, prise de panique toutes les deux elles fermèrent les yeux attendant que cela se termine. William qui les avaient entendus hurler monta les escaliers deux à la fois.

\- Emelyne...Nora, cria t-il

\- William au secours...William, hurla Emelyne à son tour

Le jeune homme rentra en courant dans la chambre d'où il avait entendu les cris, une lumière aveuglante provenait du dressing, il se précipita vers celle-ci souhaitant aider sa petite soeur, mais lorsqu'il posa à peine un pied dans la pièce il n'eut le temps de faire aucun mouvement que les deux petites filles disparurent juste devant ses yeux.

\- NON ! Emelyne ! cria t-il de toute ses forces

 **###################################**

Lorsque Nora ouvrit les yeux elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans l'appartement de ses parents, mais dans une rue qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, de plus elle se trouvait toute seul, sa meilleur amie n'était plus avec elle.

\- Emelyne ! Où es-tu ? cria t-elle

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait dans cet endroit, elle ne se serait jamais permise de sortir dans la ville sans un adulte, encore plus depuis ce qui était arrivée à sa meilleur amie. Ses parents, ainsi que sa tante Caitlin et son oncle Cisco lui avait bien expliqué que c'était dangereux pour une enfant d'être seul dans la rue, qu'ils ne voulaient que rien ne lui arrive. Elle se rappelait des larmes de sa tante quand Emelyne avait disparut, elle ne voulait pas faire subir cela à ses parents.

Des hurlements de personne au loin la fit frissonner de peur, elle se colla au mur qui se trouvait derrière elle, entoura ses jambes avec ses petits bras essayant de se faire le plus discret possible ayant très peur que l'on vienne l'enlever et l'éloigner de ses parents pour toujours. Elle se demandait ce qui était arrivée à Emelyne, où son amie pouvait-elle être, elle espérait qu'elle était dans un endroit plus sûr que le sien.

Elle se pencha un peu vers l'avant pour regarder autour d'elle, pour essayer de voir où elle se trouvait, elle vit un grand panneau vert qui n'était pas allumé mais elle put lire écrit dessus VERDANT, sa mère lui ayant déjà appris à lire depuis un moment. Nora commença vraiment à avoir de plus en plus peur, elle ne savait pas quel était cet endroit, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues mais au bout d'un instant elle pensa qu'elle était la fille de Flash, elle devait être plus courageuse. Elle renifla, essuya son nez sur sa manche, inspira profondément puis commença à se lever sur ses jambes tremblantes.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cette rue, elle avait peut-être cinq ans, bientôt six mais elle n'était pas bête, elle devait trouver Star Labs pour retrouver ses parents et prévenir son oncle et sa tante qu'Emelyne avait encore disparu. Tout en longeant le mur elle pensa qu'elle devrait trouver un adulte, peut-être rencontrerait-elle un policier qui pourrait l'aider, son grand-père Joe était le capitaine de police, l'homme ou bien la femme l'emmèneraient jusqu'à lui dès qu'elle aurait dit son nom. Elle fit quelque pas lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit.

\- Bonjour, L'appela une voix familière.

Nora regarda devant elle et put voir une femme blonde qu'elle reconnut immédiatement, elle lui fit un grand sourire, se sentant enfin en sécurité sachant que si elle était là dans cette rue, c'était que ses parents l'avait recherché. Elle courut vers elle heureuse de ne plus être seul et enroula ses petits bras autour de sa taille.

\- Tu m'a retrouvé...Je suis trop heureuse, dit-elle en pleurant

\- Es-tu perdu ? Où sont tes parents ? Si tu me dis où tu habites je pourrais te ramener dans ta maison, dit-elle en l'éloignant un peu de son corps.

\- Pourquoi tu me demande toutes ces questions ? Tu sais où j'habite et qui sont mes parents, dit Nora

\- Tu dois te méprendre...C'est la première fois que je te vois...Je suis désolée, répondit-elle

\- Mais...Mais mon papa...Tu es...Tu es la meilleur amie à mon papa, répondit Nora dans un sanglot

La jeune femme fut surprise par la réponse de la petite fille, elle s'agenouilla à sa hauteur pour la serrer dans ses bras et la calmer. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet enfant pensait qu'elle la connaissait, alors qu'elle était sûr de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré. Elle avait rarement d'interaction avec les enfants, pas qu'elle ne les aimait pas, un jour elle aurait surement un enfant, même si ce n'était pas avec l'homme dont elle était amoureuse, mais pour le moment ce n'était pas dans son livre de chose à faire. Après que la petite fille se soit calmée dans ses bras, elle lui souleva le visage pour la regarder essayant de se rappeler si un jour elle aurait pu la croiser, peut-être était-elle la fille d'une des familles que Arrow avait sauvé.

\- Tu veux bien me dire ton nom que je puisse te ramener chez tes parents, demanda t-elle

\- Je m'appelle Nora, mais tu le sais, dit la petite fille avec sa lèvre qui tremblait

\- Comment as-tu pu te retrouver ici dans cette rue de Starling City...Tu sais les Glades sont dangereux pour une petite fille comme toi et...

\- Starling City ? Nous ne sommes pas à Central City, demanda Nora paniquant

\- Non !

Felicity commença à penser que cet enfant avait peut-être été enlevé et que par chance ou bien un heureux hasard elle s'était enfuit, ce qui signifiait que ses ravisseurs devaient être à sa recherche.

\- J'ai très peur tante Felicity. Papa et maman vont me chercher, tu dois...

\- Attends deux minutes...Comment viens-tu de m'appeler ?

Nora ouvrit la bouche pour parler lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit qui la fit sursauter, elle regarda sa tante avec ses yeux verts et plaça ses bras autour de son cou en pleurant, elle avait peur ne comprenant pas comment elle était arrivée dans cette ville mais était contente d'avoir été trouvée par une personne de sa famille qui la ramènerait auprès de ses parents rapidement.

Felicity pensa que peut-être qu'une fois qu'elle serait calmée elle pourrait mieux la faire parler. Elle savait qu'elles ne pouvaient pas rester à l'extérieur comme cela, il ferait bientôt nuit, elles étaient dans les Glades cela n'était pas sûr. Elle décida d'emmener la petite fille dans le sous-sol d'Arrow, Oliver ne serait pas heureux mais elle ne laisserait pas une enfant dans la rue toute seule. Elle enroula ses bras autour de la petite fille, la souleva dans ses bras puis commença à marcher, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se sentait très protectrice envers l'enfant.

Oliver, Diggle et Roy regardaient les écrans d'ordinateur lorsque Felicity descendit les escaliers avec la petite fille dans les bras. Elle la déposa sur la table médicale et s'approcha de ses partenaires qui n'avaient pas encore bougé depuis son arrivée. Elle savait que depuis que Sarah était morte il y a plusieurs mois, Oliver s'était encore plus éloigné d'elle, surement pour vouloir la protéger de ses ténèbres. Elle se souvenait de sa discussion avec Cupide,

\- Je sais ce que c'est que désirer une personne sans pouvoir se permettre de l'aimer, j'aurais aimé qu'il en soit autrement mais c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas vivre avec toi, je ne peux vivre avec personne...Je dois rester seul

Même si Oliver avait prononcé ces mots à Carrie Cutter, elle avait su que c'était à elle qu'il les disait, c'est à ce moment qu'elle avait compris qu'ils ne se passeraient rien entre eux... Jamais. Elle l'avait accepté, elle n'avait pas eu d'autres choix souhaitant continuer à l'aider dans sa croisade.

\- Les gars nous avons un petit problème, dit-elle

\- Plus important que de trouver le meurtrier de Sara, répondit Oliver en se retournant. Et tu es...

Il stoppa net dans ses mots quand il put apercevoir la petite fille sur la table médicale, Diggle et Roy qui furent surpris que leur partenaire arrête si brusquement de parler se retournèrent à leur tour.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Diggle

\- Elle s'appelle Nora, je l'ai trouvé juste à côté de la porte, elle pleurait, je ne pouvais pas la laisser toute seule dans la rue.

\- Tu aurais dû l'emmener au poste de police Felicity, le sous-sol n'est pas un endroit pour un enfant, répondit Oliver assez durement ayant repris ses esprits.

Nora s'étant un peu calmée, regarda l'endroit où sa tante l'avait emmenée, elle ne reconnaissait pas ce sous-sol humide mais quand elle tourna la tête et vit le costume d'Arrow elle sut qu'elle était dans la cachette secrète de son oncle. Elle sentit son cœur battre moins vite la peur la quittant peu à peu, elle tourna la tête quand elle entendit une nouvelle voix qu'elle connaissait, en faisant attention elle descendit de la table puis courut pour se jeter dans les bras d'Oliver qui l'attrapa instinctivement, mais il resta stupéfait avec la petite fille qui s'accrochait à lui en sanglotant.

\- Oncle Oliver ne nous gronde pas s'il te plaît, je sais que papa ne veux pas que je joue dans leur chambre, mais Emelyne s'était cachée dans leur dressing, j'ai dû aller la chercher, dit Nora en pleurant

Oliver baissa les yeux sur l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras en se sentant un peu paniqué et perdu par tout ce qu'elle lui débitait. Il se dirigea vers Felicity et la lui plaça dans les bras, il n'était pas habitué aux enfants, il n'en n'aurait jamais il le savait, depuis la mort de Sara il avait décidé que sa vie serait consacrée à sa mission.

\- Si c'est une plaisanterie Felicity je ne trouve pas cela drôle. A part Thea je n'ai pas d'autre soeur, c'est impossible que je sois l'oncle de cet enfant, dit-il se reculant d'elle

\- Tu crois que je suis l'investigatrice d'une plaisanterie Oliver ! Comment peux-tu penser que je me servirais d'une enfant innocente pour te faire changer d'avis sur...

\- Alors pourquoi est-elle dans la fonderie alors qu'elle devrait-être dans sa famille, la coupa t-il

\- Je n'ai aucune réponse à tes questions Oliver d'accord, s'énerva Felicity

\- Nous avons d'autres priorité Felicity que de s'occuper d'une enfant ! Trouver l'assassin de notre amie est plus important que tout le reste...cria-t-il à son tour

\- Hey ! Calmez-vous tout les deux, il y a une petite fille présente ici, déclara Diggle

\- Je suis désolée que cette petite fille dérange ta précieuse mission mais je n'allais pas la laisser dehors dans un quartier comme les Glades où n'importe qui pourrait lui faire du mal. Tu es le justicier, tu devrais être le premier à le comprendre, dit-elle durement

Oliver s'en voulu d'avoir été si dur avec la femme qu'il aimait mais avec qui il se refusait d'être, mais la voir avec cette petite fille, la voyant si douce avec cet instinct maternel inné lui compressait le cœur. Cela lui montrait qu'un jour ce serait elle qui aurait un enfant, avec Palmer, ils les avaient vu s'embrasser, il connaissait l'évolution de leur relation. Il ne pouvait qu'en vouloir à lui-même, il l'avait repoussé, mais de savoir qu'il la perdrait définitivement un jour, même comme partenaire lui faisait peur, il perdrait la seule personne qui avait su lui montrer la lumière derrière les ténèbres.

\- Je suis désolé Felicity d'avoir crié sur toi et d'avoir cru que...Alors que je sais que...

Oliver ne trouvait pas ses mots encore perturbé par ses pensées sur le futur de Felicity avec Palmer. Il voulait montrer une image de lui d'un homme qui ne ressentait rien par rapport à la nouvelle situation de couple de la femme qui détenait son coeur, mais dans l'ombre il souffrait, chaque jour, chaque nuit de la savoir avec un autre.

\- Je m'excuse aussi d'avoir hausser la voix, dit-elle

\- D'habitude c'est tante Felicity qui balbutie, toujours...C'est rigolo, dit la petite

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les enfants. Puis elle croît que je suis son oncle, murmura t-il

\- Elle pense aussi que je suis sa tante, cela n'a aucun sens, chuchota t-elle

Oliver s'approcha doucement de la petite fille ne souhaitant pas lui faire peur, Felicity l'avait de nouveau déposé sur la table médicale, et essayait de comprendre qui elle était exactement.

\- Quel est ton prénom ? demanda-t-il

\- Nora... Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu mon prénom toi aussi comme tante Felicity. Etes-vous devenus amnésique comme papa une fois, répondit la petite fille les regardant tour à tour avec ses yeux verts.

\- Elle était étonnée d'être à Starling City, elle pensait se trouver dans Central City, répliqua Felicity

\- Tu habites à Central City ? demanda Diggle

\- Oui ! répondit Nora

\- Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? Une personne t'a t-elle enlevé ? demanda Oliver

\- Non ! Je jouais à cache-cache avec Emelyne chez papa et maman... William nous surveillaient tout en regardant la télévision... Mais elle s'est cachée en haut, nous n'avons pas le droit d'aller là-haut c'est interdit

\- Tu es sûr que vous n'avez pas un lien de parenté Felicity, elle parle autant que toi, dit Roy en souriant

\- Que s'est-il passé quand tu as trouvé Emelyne ?, demanda la jeune informaticienne ne relevant pas ce que Roy venait de lui dire.

\- Elle a eu peur quand je suis rentrée dans le dressing, puis elle s'est cognée la tête alors la boîte est tombée et elle a ramassé la bague... Je l'ai touché et plouf j'étais plus à la maison... Où est ma maison tante Felicity ?... Je veux voir papa et maman, dit-elle les larmes coulant de nouveau.

\- Je suis désolée ma chérie mais je ne sais pas ! répondit la jeune femme

\- Tu ne peux pas prendre ses empreintes. Il y a peut-être un avis de recherche au poste de police si elle a été enlevé, dit Diggle

\- Pourquoi vous n'appelez pas papa ? Souvent je vous fais coucou quand vous êtes en vidéo avec papa et maman, répliqua la petite

\- Attends ! Nous connaissons tes parents, demanda Oliver

\- Bien sûr ! Vous êtes les meilleurs amis...Vous venez nous voir à la maison, ou bien nous venons à la vitesse éclair, dit-elle en souriant

Oliver et Felicity tournèrent la tête en même temps aux mots de la petite fille, cela ne pouvait pas être possible, Barry ne pouvait pas être père d'une enfant de cet âge. L'informaticienne fixa de nouveau Nora, elle put se rendre compte qu'elle avait une ressemblance avec son ami, puis tout se mit en place dans son cerveau.

\- Oh mon dieu... Nora ! Comment s'appelle ton père ? demanda Felicity

\- Barry Allen et maman s'appelle Iris West Allen... Je suis Nora Allen et j'aurais six ans dans deux semaines.

La petite fille leur montra ses doigts avec un grand sourire et Felicity put apercevoir la ressemblance avec son ami Barry. Elle secoua la tête avec émerveillement, elle ne savait pas comment cela était possible que cette enfant qui n'était pas encore née, qui venait du futur pouvait se trouver dans leur sous-sol. Nora était la fille de Barry et Iris dans le futur, cela était la seule réponse car elle savait que la jeune femme avait une relation avec Eddie Tahwne, un collègue de son père. Elle ne savait par quel moyen elle était arrivée dans le passé mais il devait trouver un moyen de la renvoyer dans le futur le plus vite possible. Elle attrapa le bras d'Oliver pour lui expliquer ce qu'elle venait de comprendre.

\- Nora est la fille de Barry dans le futur, quand elle a touché son amie elle a dû être transportée ici, dit Felicity

\- Tu regardes trop Doctor Who, répondit Diggle

\- Tu crois John ! Il y a encore deux semaines tu ne croyais pas qu'un homme pouvait courir aussi vite que l'éclair, pourtant tu as vu Barry à Central City

\- D'accord, si on suit ta théorie Felicity, dit Oliver. Comment la renvoyons-nous ?

\- Je vais envoyer un message à Barry

Elle enleva son manteau, le posa sur sa chaise et s'assit pour taper un message pour Star labs et que Barry vienne rapidement chercher sa fille. Peut-être pourrait-il leur donner de plus amples renseignements ?

Oliver qui regardait toujours l'enfant prit la bouteille d'eau sur le bureau et commença à boire quelques gorgées mais s'étrangla quand la petite fille, qui était descendue de nouveau de la table médicale s'était approchée de Felicity la regardant étrangement, lui posa la question qui lui arrêta le cœur.

\- Où est le bébé tante Felicity ? Oncle Oliver où est le bébé ?, demanda la petite fille

\- Pardon ? demanda la jeune femme étonnée par sa question se levant rapidement.

\- Tu n'as plus ton gros ventre, il est parti, répondit Nora en touchant Felicity

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle attend un bébé ? C'est pour cela que tu demandes où se trouve son ventre demanda Diggle

La petite fille acquiesça et Oliver sentit le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds, elle allait avoir un enfant avec Palmer et cela le mettait en rage, il devait bouger rapidement sinon il casserait les objets autour de lui. Il savait que c'était lui qu'il l'avait repoussé mais de connaître son futur, sans lui, le faisait souffrir. Il stoppa net ses pas aux prochains mots de l'enfant.

\- Emelyne dit que Oncle Oliver touche ton ventre tout le temps, fait des bisous, et parle au bébé. Il ne peut pas l'entendre c'est tellement bête, rigola la petite fille.

\- QUOI ? hurlèrent tous les adultes

\- Comment peux-tu parler à Robbie maintenant si tante Felicity n'a plus de gros ventre oncle Oliver ? demanda t-elle innocemment

Oliver regarda Felicity avec stupéfaction son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, il put apercevoir le rouge apparaître sur les joues de la femme qu'il aimait tant, elle baissa les yeux n'osant pas le regarder. Il ne savait pas comment mais dans le futur il serait avec Felicity, ils auraient une fille qui s'appellerait Emelyne et un autre enfant en route. Une nouvelle perspective à sa vie se dévoila devant ses yeux, il allait avoir un avenir, une famille avec l'amour de sa vie, il sentit son coeur se gonfler d'une joie immense.

\- Quel âge à Emelyne ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander

\- Elle est plus jeune que moi, elle a quatre ans et demi et auras cinq ans dans deux mois, elle est ma meilleure amie, répondit Nora

\- Suis-je toujours un justicier, demanda Oliver

\- Oui ! Tu es Green Arrow et papa est Flash...Vous pensez que nous ne sommes pas au courant avec Emelyne, mais vous êtes nos héros.

La petite fille tendit les bras vers sa tante, elle se sentait fatiguée à présent trop d'émotions la parcourant, la jeune femme l'attrapa et partie s'assoir sur sa chaise, la petite ferma les yeux aux bout de quelques secondes et s'assoupit. La jeune femme lui caressa les cheveux comprenant que cette épreuve bizarre devait être éprouvante pour l'enfant dans ses bras. Quand elle leva les yeux sur les garçons attendant de les voir discuter d'un plan pour trouver le moyen de ramener Nora dans le futur, elle fut surprise de voir le regard d'Oliver sur elle. Il était différent, il était plus intense comme si cette révélation venait de lui faire comprendre une chose importante. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du sien, il était remplis d'un sentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décrire, ou bien ne voulait pas espérer.

Oliver ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la vision devant lui, Felicity avec la petite fille dans ses bras, et pour la première fois de sa vie il se voyait autrement que comme une arme. Il se voyait un mari, un père, il sut à cet instant précis qu'il avait fait une grosse erreur il y a plusieurs mois, il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser partir. Nora venait de lui apprendre que sa vie ne serait pas qu'entourer de ténèbres, sa lumière, sa Felicity les avait fait partir, elle lui donnait deux enfants, il était toujours le justicier, il avait l'air d'avoir la vie qu'il avait tant rêvé... Grâce à elle.

Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme qui le regardait toujours essayant de comprendre son nouveau comportement, il souleva l'enfant dans ses bras, il voulait la poser sur le lit dans la fonderie pour que Felicity puisse prévenir Barry. Il commença à avancer mais se retourna

\- Nous allons parler toi et moi Felicity, après avoir réglé le retour de Nora... Et sache que je n'ai aucune intention d'empêcher à nos enfants de naître... J'arrête de courir

Il la laissa comme cela à son bureau, très surprise par ses mots, essayant de savoir s'il les pensait réellement, il avait si souvent changé d'avis. Après avoir déposé Nora sur le lit et avoir mis la couverture sur son petit corps, Oliver retourna dans le centre de la fonderie car il voulait parler à Felicity, il était temps. Mais il eut à peine le temps de s'approcher d'elle qu'un éclair rouge apparu devant eux. Felicity se leva quand elle put voir que son ami Flash portait une enfant endormie contre sa poitrine enveloppée dans une couverture du même tissu que son costume.

\- Je ne sais pas comment cela peut-être possible mais je vous présente Emelyne Dearden Queen, dit Barry... Elle vient du futur... C'est votre fille.

 **#######################################**

 **Donc voici le premier chapitre, donnez-moi vos avis. A vos claviers. Soyez sage.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, je n'aurais pas pensé que cette histoire aurait un tel succès. Merci aux guest d'avoir posté un commentaire.**

 **Je pense que dans ce chapitre vous allez découvrir un tout autre Oliver, et vous l'aimerez sans aucun doute.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence, je t'embrasse fort.**

 **####################################**

Barry rentra dans Star labs heureux d'avoir pu arrêter Hartley Rathaway, et même si à cause de ses ondes sonores il avait encore les oreilles qui bourdonnaient, Caitlin lui faisant la remarque qu'il criait au lieu de parler, il avait réussi à sauver le Dr Wells. Caitlin et Cisco quittèrent le laboratoire le laissant seul avec ses pensées, sur sa vie à présent qu'il était Flash, sur son amour non partagé par sa meilleur amie Iris, des nouveaux amis comme Felicity ou bien encore Oliver Queen avec qui il s'était lié depuis son réveil il y a quelques mois.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un éclair blanc aveuglant qui se produisait dans la pièce médicale. Il se précipita vers celle-ci en un éclair et trouva une chose qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir ici... une petite fille blonde allongée sur le sol. Il s'avança vers l'enfant, la pris dans ses bras et la déposa doucement sur le lit, il pensa rappeler Caitlin pour qu'elle l'examine mais réalisa qu'il devait attendre que la petite fille se réveille avant. Il attrapa un des sièges puis s'assit à côté du lit attendant que son invité mystère se réveille de son sommeil de la belle au bois dormant tout en se demandant comment elle était arrivée dans le laboratoire sans faire sonner les alarmes.

Au bout de quelques minutes l'enfant sur le lit commença à bouger, puis gémir, Barry se leva pour s'approcher d'elle et la rassurer, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentit une envie de la protéger à n'importe quel prix d'un quelconque danger. Peut-être était-elle une métahumaine, vu la façon dont elle était arrivée c'était fort possible pensa-t-il mais pourtant il savait au fond de lui qu'elle ne lui ferait aucun mal.

La petite fille tourna sa tête sur le côté et lui fit un grand sourire, quand il la regarda il avait l'impression de la connaître, de l'avoir déjà rencontré mais il ne se rappelait pas d'où.

\- Oncle Barry, dit elle se positionnant à genoux et se jetant dans ses bras. Pardon j'ai cassé la boîte, Nora m'a fait peur et elle est tombée, dit-elle contre son cou.

\- Je pense que tu dois te tromper...Je ne te connais pas, dit Barry s'éloignant de la petite fille

\- Quoi ! Mais...Pourquoi me regardes-tu bizarrement tonton ?... Et où je suis ?... Je veux maman et papa, répondit Emelyne se mettant à pleurer.

Barry qui voulait que la petite fille arrête de pleurer lui caressa doucement la joue pour lui essuyer les larmes qui coulaient en abondance tout en faisant un sourire pour la rassurer. Il pensa qu'il aurait réellement besoin d'Iris en ce moment, sa meilleure amie avait plus de tact avec les enfants.

\- Quel est ton prénom ?, demanda-t-il

\- Emelyne, j'ai quatre ans et demi bientôt cinq, je suis plus jeune que Nora

\- Qui est Nora ? As-tu des pouvoirs de téléportation ? Où sont tes parents ?

\- Je ne comprends pas le mot telépotaton...Nora est ta fille tonton, tu as encore perdu la mémoire

\- Quoi ! répondit Barry complètement confus à présent

\- Tu as aussi oublié que tu avais perdu la mémoire une fois. Tu es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui, dit-elle

\- Tu m'a surpris surtout. Donc tu me dis que Nora est ma fille, mais qui est sa mère, demanda t-il

\- Nora est ma meilleure amie et tu l'as eue dans une rose avec tante Iris... C'est maman qui m'a expliqué

Barry recula et percuta la paroi transparente qui séparait la pièce médicale du centre du laboratoire, il était tombé dans une autre réalité c'était la seule explication. Avait-il couru si vite qu'il était parti loin de son monde, car il en était sûr, il n'avait pas eu d'enfants avec Iris West, la femme dont il était amoureux depuis toujours. Il regarda la petite fille qui le fixait avec ses yeux bleus intenses, et la ressemblance le percuta.

Cette enfant devant lui avait les traits d'Arrow, d'Oliver Queen son mentor, mais cela ne pouvait pas être possible. A part si le justicier avait eu un enfant avant son départ sur le Gambit, mais quand il se rappela de l'âge de la petite Emelyne, il réalisa que cela ne coïncidait pas.

\- Tu peux me dire le nom de ton papa Emelyne, demanda-t-il se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Oliver Queen ! Pourquoi me demandes tu cela Oncle Barry...Tu sais qui est mon papa, tu as vraiment encore perdu la mémoire, dit-elle posant sa main sur son front et secouant sa tête.

Barry voulut lui poser d'autres questions quand il entendit des pas dans l'autre salle, en se retournant il put voir Cisco et Caitlin qui revenaient.

\- Le médecin t'a dit de te reposer Cisco, tu devrais être dans ton lit pas au laboratoire, dit Caitlin

\- Je le sais et je vais y aller mais j'ai oublié de tout fermer lorsque nous sommes partis tout à l'heure, répondit le génie

Flash fut heureux de les voir ils allaient pouvoir l'aider avec leur invitée surprise qui ressemblait étrangement au justicier de Starling City.

\- Emelyne tu reste bien sur le lit, je dois aller dans l'autre pièce...Tu ne disparaît pas d'accord, dit-il

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui court aussi vite que l'éclair oncle Barry, dit-elle en rigolant

Le jeune homme sourit à l'enfant et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre ses amis et partenaires. Ils étaient toujours en pleine discussion sur l'état de santé de Cisco qui avait souffert pendant la dernière mission. Il s'avança vers eux ne sachant pas réellement comment leur expliquer comment la petite fille était apparue dans la pièce médicale.

\- Salut, dit-il

\- Tu es encore là Barry, demanda Caitlin

\- Oui et j'ai bien fait de ne pas quitter le laboratoire, répondit-il

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Cisco

\- Il est arrivé une chose étrange, une lumière blanche aveuglante est apparue dans l'autre pièce et lorsque je me suis dirigé dans la salle, une petite fille inconsciente se trouvait sur le sol.

\- Comment est-elle arrivée ici ? Et qui est-elle ? demanda Caitlin intriguée

\- Tu penses que c'est une méta-humaine, demanda Cisco

\- Je ne sais pas...Mais ce n'est pas le plus surprenant en fait...

Emelyne qui commençait à avoir très peur toute seule dans cette pièce descendit du lit et vint rejoindre les adultes qui discutaient dans l'autre pièce. Quand elle s'aperçut qui était présent elle fit un énorme sourire, hurla de joie et courut dans les jambes de la jeune femme présente.

\- Tante Caitlin j'ai peur, Oncle Barry ne me reconnaît pas, il est de nouveau amnésique.

\- Attends...Tu as une soeur dont nous n'avons aucune connaissance, demanda Cisco

\- Bien sûr que non je suis fille unique, répondit-elle

La petite fille était toujours accrochée à ses jambes les larmes coulant sur ses joues et cela rendait Caitlin très triste de la voir si apeurée. Elle la souleva dans ses bras lui caressant ses doux cheveux bouclés.

\- Calme-toi. Tout va bien se passer

\- Où sont papa et maman tante Caitlin. Et pourquoi Nora n'est pas là. Tu connais l'endroit où elle se cache ?

\- Je suis désolée mais je ne sais pas qui tu es, et ne comprend pas vraiment ce dont tu parles, répondit Caitlin lui caressant la joue

\- Toi aussi tu es amnésique...J'ai si peur, papa dit qu'il faut toujours être courageuse dans n'importe quelle situation mais en ce moment je veux juste ma maman.

Emelyne la regarda, les larmes coulant à flots à présent sur ses joues rouges, Cisco qui se trouvait à côté regarda la petite fille, ses cheveux blonds bouclés, ses grands yeux bleus très expressif, sa façon de pincer sa lèvre inférieur avec ses dents, son babillage. Il ouvrit les yeux en grands réalisant qui était exactement l'enfant qui s'accrochait aux jambes de son amie.

\- Oh dieu elle est une mini Felicity, dit-il en hurlant

\- Ce n'est pas possible ils ne sont pas ensemble, dit Barry

Caitlin qui regarda à son tour l'enfant ce rendit compte que Cisco avait raison, la petite fille ressemblait étrangement à Felicity Smoak ce qui était impossible. Mais avec tout les phénomènes qu'ils avaient déjà pu voir depuis que Barry était devenu Flash elle sut que cette enfant pourrait venir du futur. Pour en être sûr avant de parler de sa théorie à ses amis qui la prendrait surement pour une folle si elle disait tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas , elle devait poser des questions à cette enfant pour avoir une confirmation.

\- Emelyne ! En quelle année sommes-nous ?

\- 2023, répondit la petite fille.

\- Et quel est ton nom ?

\- Emelyne Dearden Smoak Queen, mais papa dit que je suis une Queen, répondit-elle avec le sourire

\- Barry je pense que nous nous trouvons devant la future fille d'Oliver et Felicity. Aucune enfant si jeune ne peut te dire une année précise, à part si elle est un génie, comme sa mère.

\- Es-tu en train de dire qu'elle vient du futur mais comment cela est-ce possible ? demanda-t-il tout en regardant l'enfant qui serrait le cou de son amie.

Caitlin allait répondre quand ils entendirent un bip provenant des ordinateurs, Cisco partit voir s'il y avait une attaque de métahumain en cours mais put se rendre compte que c'était un message de Felicity.

\- Tu ne vas pas croire ce que je viens de lire Barry, mais Felicity a aussi un petit paquet à Starling City.

\- C'est Nora... Nora est là, cria Emelyne

\- Comment ont-elles pu arriver toutes les deux du futur mais dans des villes différentes ?, dit Barry

Caitlin déposa Emelyne dans un des sièges devant les ordinateurs, avec Cisco à ses côtés ils cherchèrent tous les phénomènes arrivés dans les dernières heures. Rien ne montrait la présence de métahumain, donc ils conclurent que les petites filles n'étaient pas arrivées dans ce passé à cause d'un enlèvement. Malheureusement ils n'avaient donc aucune réponse à leur présence dans le Central City de 2014. Caitlin informa Barry qu'il devait emmener Emelyne à Starling City.

\- Emelyne serais-tu heureuse de voir tes parents ?, demanda-t-il

\- Oui ! Nous allons y aller aussi vite que l'éclair ?, demanda Emelyne avec un grand sourire

\- Tu connais le secret de Barry ?, demanda Cisco

\- Bien sûr... Vous êtes des héros... Green Arrow, Flash, Overwacth, Spartan, Will dog, Terrefic, Black Canary

\- Stop... Tu pourrais altérer le futur si tu continues, dit Cisco

Barry qui avait peur que la petite fille souffre de la super vitesse demanda à Cisco de lui préparer une couverture du même tissu que son costume. Au bout d'une heure son ami avait réussi à préparer le tissu qui empêcherait à la petite fille de brûler à cause de la vitesse. Il souleva Emelyne dans ses bras lui conseillant de bien s'accrocher à son cou et de poser sa tête contre sa poitrine. Caitlin entoura la couverture protégeant bien l'enfant, après des adieux à son oncle et tante, Emelyne et Barry disparurent en un éclair.

Ils se tinrent devant le Verdant en quelques minutes avec la petite fille souriant dans les bras de Flash, il ouvrit la porte qui menait au sous-sol puis en un éclair arriva au centre de la pièce. Il prit une profonde inspiration découvrant la petite fille devant Oliver et Felicity, n'ayant pas vraiment hâte de lâcher Emelyne si rapidement et la donner à ses amis, ils avaient passés plus d'une heure ensemble et il avait vraiment commencé à aimer cet enfant.

\- Je ne sais pas comment cela peut-être possible mais je vous présente Emelyne Dearden Queen, dit Barry... Elle vient du futur... C'est votre fille.

Emelyne qui avait retiré la couverture put apercevoir ses parents, elle bougea dans tous les sens pour pouvoir descendre des bras de son oncle. Sentant la petite se déchaîner dans ses bras, Barry la posa à terre rapidement ne voulant pas qu'elle se blesse en tombant. Emelyne courut à toute vitesse vers Felicity et la renversa pratiquement avec la force avec laquelle elle entra en collision avec son corps.

Felicity sentit les émotions la submerger en sentant la petite fille encercler ses jambes, elle était sa fille, celle qu'elle aurait avec l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis plus de deux ans. Quand elle la souleva pour la prendre dans ses bras lui caressant les cheveux pour la rassurer que plus rien ne lui arriverait, elle sentit sa fille enfouir son visage dans son cou la serrant d'avantage, tout en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Après quelques secondes, Emelyne souleva son visage pour regarder sa mère.

\- Je ne voulais pas casser la boîte de tonton, mais Nora m'a fait peur... Papa ne va pas m'empêcher de la voir. Hein maman !

Oliver se dirigea lentement vers Felicity et leur fille, il était émerveillé, quand Nora lui avait dit qu'il serait un père de deux enfants avec la femme qu'il aimait, il l'avait écouté mais n'avait pas réellement réalisé les dire de l'enfant. Mais en les voyant toutes les deux dans le centre de ce sous-sol, il était attiré par elles par un lien invisible qui l'unissait à ces deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.

C'était sa famille. La famille qu'il pensait ne jamais avoir depuis qu'il était devenu un justicier, depuis qu'il avait repoussé la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout persuadé qu'il n'avait pas le droit au bonheur, qui lui était interdit d'être un mari, un père. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'il traversait la pièce, il se fichait de savoir qui était témoin de son moment de faiblesse, car il regardait son avenir devenir réalité devant lui.

Qui aurait jamais pensé que lui, Oliver Queen, aurait une famille, avec la femme qui lui avait montré la lumière, qui l'avait changé à tout jamais, surtout après ce qu'il avait dû traverser durant ces cinq années en enfer. Il savait à ce moment précis que rien ne l'empêcherait d'avoir sa famille dans le futur, personne ne lui retirerait l'amour de sa vie, sa Felicity et ses enfants. Il se battrait bec et ongles pour que cet avenir se réalise. Emelyne tourna la tête et put apercevoir son père qui se tenait à côté d'eux, sans réfléchir elle tendit les bras pour qu'il la prenne et la serre contre lui.

Oliver ouvrit les bras pour recevoir sa fille sans hésiter, Emelyne passa ses bras autour de son cou pleurant contre lui. Oliver ferma les yeux et serra la petite fille contre sa poitrine ressentant des sentiments qui parcouraient son corps avec une intensité qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Ses partenaires les regardèrent en silence, ne pensant jamais voir Oliver de cette façon, Felicity posa sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot à la vue devant elle.

Oliver la fixa intensément puis s'approcha d'elle, il cala Emelyne contre son flan et passa son bras autour de la femme de sa vie pour la serrer contre eux. Oliver se racla la gorge, les émotions qu'ils ressentaient étant tellement fortes. C'était sa fille. Sa femme.

\- Je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir, chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille de la jeune femme. Je te le promets.

Felicity sentit son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine, Oliver venait de lui faire comprendre à demi-mot qu'il voulait être avec elle. Elle ne put répondre sentant Emelyne lever son visage pour regarder ses parents.

\- Papa ! Où est Nora ? Oncle Barry m'a dit qu'elle était ici

\- Elle va bien, elle dort sur le lit pas très loin, répondit Felicity

Emelyne qui voulait rejoindre sa meilleur amie essaya de se libérer de l'emprise de son père mais Oliver ne voulait pas la laisser partir, il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse si il la déposait à terre. Felicity voyant l'archer ne souhaitant pas lâcher leur fille posa sa main doucement sur son épaule.

\- Oliver ! Fais la descendre maintenant, elle veut rejoindre Nora

\- Mais je..., Oliver la regarda avec une immense tristesse dans les yeux. Et si elle disparaît de nouveau.

\- Cela n'arriveras pas...du moins pas maintenant. Je sais ce que tu ressens mais nous devons trouver le moyen de les ramener à leur époque

Mais Oliver ne voulait pas savoir comment renvoyer sa fille dans le futur, il voulait la garder dans le présent, avec lui. Il craignait que son avenir ne se réalise pas s'il quittait Emelyne du regard. Felicity voyant sa peur dans son regard compris qu'elle devait lui faire comprendre pourquoi Emelyne et Nora devaient retourner dans le futur.

\- Oliver, je te promets que notre fille sera dans notre avenir. Mais plus longtemps ces deux enfants resteront dans le présent, plus nous risquons de changer notre avenir et la leur.

\- Je ne veux pas vous perdre, dit-il. J'ai enfin compris...Si elle n'est pas là, tu partiras aussi, avec lui.

L'archer avait peur que si sa fille repartait dans son temps, il n'aurait aucune chance avec Felicity, il savait que c'était idiot que le fait d'avoir vu son enfant lui avait enfin fait comprendre qu'il souhaitait être avec l'amour de sa vie même si les dangers rodaient autour d'eux. Mais si Emelyne partait avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de lui avouer ses sentiments, de se faire pardonner de l'avoir repoussé, Felicity resterait avec Palmer et il n'aurait jamais la chance d'avoir une vie avec elle.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela arrivera Oliver, Felicity veut être avec toi...Depuis si longtemps que rien ne pourras vous empêcher d'être ensemble. Ce n'est pas mon cas, Iris est avec Eddie et ne ressent que de l'amitié pour moi, dit Barry

\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi alors que toi aussi tu as une enfant que l'on doit te présenter, répondit Oliver

Felicity ayant presque oublié la présence de son ami réalisa qu'Oliver avait raison, il lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui faire comprendre d'aller chercher Nora pour qu'elle voit son père. Elle quitta le côté d'Oliver et partit chercher la petite fille qui dormait sur le lit qu'elle avait acheté au justicier depuis qu'il avait perdu le manoir.

Elle revint avec Nora dans ses bras qui se réveilla et se frotta les yeux au moment où Emelyne cria son nom. Oliver lâcha Emelyne qui se débattait dans ses bras, Nora fit de même dans les bras de Felicity. A terre toutes les deux elles sautèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre heureuse de se retrouver enfin.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir mis la bague Nora, dit Emelyne

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur. C'est à cause de moi que la boîte de papa s'est cassée... Tout est de ma faute, dit la petite fille

\- C'est à cause de moi aussi je n'aurais pas dû monter dans leur chambre, William nous avait prévenu

\- Qui est William ? demanda Oliver

\- Mon grand frère, ton fils... Toi aussi tu es amnésique comme oncle Barry

Felicity et Oliver se regardèrent à l'évocation d'un autre enfant, ils auraient trois enfants, Oliver n'aurait jamais pu demander une plus belle et si grande famille. Il sourit heureux pour la première fois depuis des mois, depuis la mort de Sara exactement. Il pensait depuis ce jour funeste qu'il allait mourir seul dans ce sous-sol lugubre et humide, ayant repoussé la femme qu'il aimait pour qu'elle ait une meilleure vie. Mais devant lui était la preuve qu'il avait un avenir remplis d'amour, avec sa femme.

Barry qui ne loupa aucun moment de la conversation entre les deux jeunes enfants, regarda sa fille avec stupéfaction. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que dans un avenir proche il aurait une petite fille avec Iris, la femme dont il était amoureux. En contemplant Nora il put distinguer clairement les traits d'Iris sur son visage, mais aussi ses yeux verts, à lui. C'était tellement improbable, mais réelle au vu de la petite fille devant lui qui parlait et rigolait avec Emelyne.

Il ne savait pas quand ils se réuniraient avec l'amour de sa vie mais il sentit le poids de la tristesse qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait su qu'elle était avec Eddie s'envoler. Dans le futur, Iris serait sa femme, ils auraient une fille ensemble. Il se dirigea vers les deux petites filles, Oliver qui le vit venir souleva Nora dans ses bras, il voulait donner à son ami la chance de découvrir aussi son enfant, comme lui.

Sans hésiter Barry attrapa Nora et la tourna dans ses bras pour mieux la contempler, quand la petite fille réalisa qu'elle était dans les bras de son père, elle jeta ses petits bras autour de son cou. Barry sentit un tel bonheur à serrer sa fille dans ses bras que les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, il sentit une joie comme il n'avait jamais eu la chance de connaître, surtout depuis la mort de sa mère à un jeune âge et son père en prison accusé à tort de son meurtre.

\- Papa je suis désolée d'avoir désobéi...J'ai eu si peur papa, j'étais toute seule dans la rue tu n'étais pas là. La boîte est tombée, je l'ai cassée... pardon papa, ne me laisse plus toute seule, je te promets d'être sage, dit Nora tout en pleurant dans les bras de son père

Barry ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation de cette petite fille dans ses bras. C'était son enfant. Il aurait une merveilleuse fille. Il comprit à ce moment ce que Oliver avait pu ressentir il y a quelques instants, il se rendit compte que lui non plus ne voulait pas renvoyer sa fille dans le futur. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix et que dans un avenir proche il pourrait de nouveau la serrer contre lui.

Il posa la main sur la joue de Nora et lui essuya les joues tendrement lui murmurant dans l'oreille qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, qu'il était juste content qu'elle aille bien. Il regarda Oliver qui avait repris son enfant dans ses bras la serrant contre sa poitrine, rien qu'avec leurs regards ils eurent une conversation silencieuse, ils feraient tout pour que leurs avenirs se réalisent et qu'ils puissent avoir leurs enfants dans le futur.

 **################################**

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre. Aimez-vous la petite Emelyne. A vos claviers...Soyez sage.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à tous pour les commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, merci aux guest aussi à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement.**

 **Dans ce chapitre Caitlin et Cisco apprennent aux héros une chose importante concernant les filles, Oliver et Felicity ont enfin leur discussion.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence, je t'embrasse.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **################################**

Le silence était le seul son qui pouvait être entendu dans la fonderie depuis quelques minutes, Oliver et Barry profitaient de leurs filles dans leurs bras pendant que les partenaires de l'archer les regardaient. Mais ce silence fut brisé lorsque Diggle prit la parole.

\- Comment allons-nous les faire revenir dans leur temps ? Même si tout cela me dépasse, je ne pense pas qu'elles peuvent rester ici plus longtemps, dit-il

\- Tu as raison John, elles ont peut-être même déjà changé le futur en arrivant dans un temps où elles n'existent pas...Mais nous ne savons pas de quelle façon elles sont arrivées ici dans notre présent...

Un bip sur son ordinateur arrêta le babillage de Felicity, elle accepta l'appel vidéo puis put apercevoir Caitlin et Cisco derrière leur écran à Star labs.

\- Salut les gars, avec Caitlin nous avons fait des recherches par rapport à vos filles, dit Cisco

\- Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda Barry

\- Ce n'est pas possible qu'un Métahumain les ait enlevées sinon il les aurait gardées près de lui en monnaie d'échange avec les héros du futur, dit Cisco

\- Alors comment ont-elles pu arriver ici ?, demanda Felicity

\- Elles ont dû toucher un objet qui les a envoyées dans notre temps mais...

\- En faisant cela elles ont surement endommagé leur propre existence dans leur monde...en venant dans notre présent leur avenir peut-être différent voir même...

\- Quoi ! Qu'essayes-tu de nous dire Caitlin ?, demanda Oliver

\- Il y a une possibilité que lorsque nous les renvoyons dans le futur, elles puissent ne plus exister, que leurs existences aient été effacées à cause de leur disparition, répondit-elle

Oliver sentit son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine et il resserra sa prise sur Emelyne qui était toujours présente dans ses bras et qui ne comprenait pas son désarroi. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre, c'était impensable pour lui que sa fille n'existe pas dans son avenir. En regardant Felicity il put voir la même peur dans ses yeux, il s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre lui, il avait enfin compris tout ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, que son futur était avec elle et leurs enfants, il ne perdrait pas son avenir merveilleux. Avec le but de sauver son futur, Oliver déposa Emelyne à terre et commença à donner les directives à tout le monde.

\- Barry repars pour Central City et essaie de comprendre avec Caitlin et Cisco comment les filles sont arrivées ici...Felicity recherche ce que tu peux sur le voyage dans le temps. Plus nous aurons de connaissances à ce sujet, mieux nous serons préparés au moment de les renvoyer dans le futur. Je viens de rencontrer ma fille,… notre fille et il est hors de question qu'elle n'existe pas dans mon avenir, dit Oliver

\- Je pense que l'on sait comment elles sont arrivées Oliver, dit Felicity. L'objet dont Caitlin parle doit être la bague qu'Emelyne et Nora ont touchée. Cela doit être une clé pour ouvrir un portail dans le temps.

\- En fait cela sert réellement d'être une mangeuse de série télé pendant son temps libre, dit Roy

\- Stargate SG1 est une bonne encyclopédie pour les voyages dans le temps. Oliver regarde si Emelyne a la bague, dit Felicity

Oliver s'avança vers sa fille et pris ses mains dans les siennes plus grandes mais il n'aperçut aucune bague à ses doigts. Ils réalisèrent qu'elle avait dû la perdre quand elle était apparue à Star labs. Il tourna la tête vers Barry qui comprit ce que voulait Oliver

\- Je ne laisse pas ma fille toute seule ici, dit-il serrant son enfant dans ses bras

\- Barry elle ne seras pas seul, je ferais attention à Nora de la même façon que je protégerais Emelyne, répondit Oliver

L'archer put voir dans les yeux de son ami la torture qu'il ressentait à laisser Nora avec eux, c'était la même que lui tout à l'heure, ils avaient peur tout les deux que si ils quittaient ne serait ce qu'une minute leurs filles du regard, elles disparaîtraient avec la chance d'être avec la femme dont ils étaient amoureux. Aucun des deux ne souhaitaient perdre cet avenir qu'on leur présentait avec l'arrivée d'Emelyne et Nora dans leur vie. Felicity s'approcha de son ami tout en caressant les cheveux de sa fille qui avait le visage contre le cou de son père.

\- Pars à Central City, trouve la bague et nous pourrons les renvoyer dans leur temps...Tu sais qu'elles ne peuvent pas rester avec nous. N'oublie pas ce qu'à dit Caitlin.

Flash déposa sa fille dans les bras de Felicity, embrassa ses cheveux lui promettant de revenir très vite pour la serrer de nouveau dans ses bras.

\- Je reviens rapidement ma puce...Papa t'aime, dit-il puis disparut dans un éclair rouge.

Felicity déposa Nora à terre, elle courut rapidement dans la direction d'Emelyne, elles se prirent dans les bras, puis commencèrent à parler de leur aventure à chacune. Oliver les regarda parler, sa fille parlait rapidement, babillant tout comme sa mère, il sentit son coeur se remplir d'amour pour son enfant. Il s'avança doucement vers Felicity qui regardait elle aussi les petites filles, lui caressa le bras, la contemplant, se permettant enfin ce qu'il désirait réellement.

\- Pendant qu'avec John nous couchons les filles tu peux faire ta magie avec tes doigts et voir ce que tu peux trouver, demanda Oliver

La jeune femme acquiesça et se dirigea vers ses ordinateurs, mais elle ne réussit pas à se concentrer. Maintenant que le calme était revenu dans la fonderie tout ce qui venait de se passer la percuta, dans un avenir proche elle aurait une fille avec Oliver et un autre enfant sur le chemin.

Elle se demanda ce qui avait pu arriver dans leur avenir pour qu'Oliver change d'avis sur leur relation. Avait-elle été blessée et il était avec elle car il se sentait coupable. Elle savait qu'Oliver ne voulait pas être avec elle, il lui avait dit qu'il devait être Arrow, qu'il n'y avait aucun avenir entre eux. Avaient-ils eut des relations sexuelles qu'une seule fois après une soirée bien arrosée et elle était tombée enceinte. L'avait-il épousée uniquement à cause de cette grossesse non-planifiée ?

De son côté Oliver allongeait délicatement sa fille sur le lit pendant que Diggle faisait de même avec Nora, les deux petites filles épuisées par tant d'émotions s'endormirent rapidement. L'archer n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de son enfant, elle ressemblait tellement à Felicity mais avait ses yeux, son regard, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien lui refuser dans l'avenir. Il espérait qu'en venant dans leur présent sa fille n'avait pas interféré son futur dans son monde, il ne supporterait pas de la perdre avant de l'avoir eu réellement.

\- Comment j'ai pu concevoir un tel ange avec toutes les horreurs que j'ai faites John, elle est magnifique, dit Oliver

\- Tu l'as créée avec la femme que tu aimes, répondit John

\- Je ne veux pas la perdre, je ne veux pas que mon avenir s'efface à cause de son arrivée dans notre présent

\- Alors avoue maintenant à Felicity ce que tu ressens pour elle...N'attend pas de risquer d'altérer ton avenir...Fais tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour que cette petite fille existe dans ta vie Oliver, répondit Diggle en lui tapotant sur l'épaule puis s'éloignant le laissant regarder son enfant.

Oliver réalisa que son ami avait raison, il ne devait pas laisser la chance au destin de lui retirer un avenir merveilleux avec Felicity et ses enfants. Il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux d'Emelyne puis se retourna prêt à parler à la femme qu'il aimait. Il s'avança d'un pas décidé vers les ordinateurs et regarda Felicity qui était juste assise, inerte devant ses écrans, ne pianotant pas sur le clavier comme à son habitude, elle regardait dans le vide. Quelque chose devait se passer dans sa tête, ce n'était pas son habitude de rester si passive.

Felicity continuait à essayer de comprendre par tous les moyens comment elle et Oliver pourraient se réunir émotionnellement. Tant de questions se percutaient dans sa tête qu'elle ne fit pas attention au retour d'Oliver à ses côtés.

\- Felicity, Oliver l'appela

\- Oui, répondit-elle sans le regarder

\- Pourrions-nous avoir cette conversation dont je t'ai parlé avant que notre fille arrive ?, dit-il

\- Oui...Bien sûr...Je reprendrai mes recherches après notre discussion...Mais tu sais tu ne me dois rien à cause de ce qui vient d'arriver...Je comprendrais si...

\- . , dit-il lui tendant la main

La jeune femme comprit qu'il voulait réellement discuter avec elle, et même si elle avait peur de son explication sur le fait qu'ils ne pourraient pas être ensemble romantiquement, elle lui prit la main et le laissa la guider jusqu'au bureau de direction. Oliver attendit qu'elle le suive dans la pièce avant de fermer la porte, pour plus d'intimité, il voulait savoir avant de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ce qui la dérangeait, même s'il pouvait probablement connaître déjà la réponse.

\- Felicity je ne t'ai jamais connu si silencieuse depuis notre rencontre...Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, demanda-t-il.

\- Tu sais cela m'arrive d'être silencieuse, répondit-elle se détournant de son regard intense.

Il s'assit sur le canapé se trouvant dans la pièce et la regarda s'adosser à la porte d'entrée se mordant la lèvre inférieur, signifiant qu'elle se posait énormément de question. Il pouvait réellement voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner en essayant de décider si elle devait vraiment lui parler de ce qui la dérangeait. Il décida d'attendre qu'elle soit prête, il ferait toujours preuve de patience avec elle, il était prêt à tout pour sa lumière, même attendre des heures qu'elle accepte de lui parler.

\- Je...C'est juste que ...

Elle commença à faire les cent pas devant lui, il essaya de ne pas sourire alors qu'il la regardait, ce comportement était tellement caractéristique de Felicity quand elle était nerveuse à propos de quelque chose.

\- Oliver...Cette petite fille dans notre fonderie est notre fille...A toi et moi...

\- Oui, je sais c'est fou, Dit-il doucement avec un doux sourire sur le visage.

Elle arrêta de faire les cent pas devant lui, agita sa main dans un mouvement signifiant de continuer sur sa pensée mais Oliver se tut, juste en gardant son regard intense sur elle. Felicity souhaitait lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait suite à cette nouvelle, sans le mettre en colère et évitant de se faire souffrir dans le processus.

\- Mais il y a quelques mois tu m'as repoussée, après notre seul et unique baiser. Tu m'as fait comprendre que ta mission était ta priorité...Et je l'ai compris Oliver même si cela m'a blessée, j'ai compris que j'étais moins importante que ton devoir de sauver la ville...Et depuis la mort de Sara que tu as toujours aimé, tu ne me parles plus et...

Oliver la regarda s'expliquer et put voir une telle douleur dans son regard qu'il se sentit mal de l'avoir fait tant souffrir. Il se doutait qu'elle avait dû être en colère, blessé qu'il la repousse alors que dans le restaurant il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il souhaitait avoir une relation avec elle. Mais à ce moment il avait pensé que c'était la seule chose à faire, rester seul pour sauver Starling City...Il avait eu tellement tord il s'en rendait compte à présent.

\- Comment pouvons-nous dans le futur avoir une fille alors que...que tu ne ressens rien pour moi...que je ne suis que ton informaticienne, ton amie, ta partenaire, dit-elle les larmes se formant aux coins de ses yeux.

Oliver se leva du canapé et s'avança dans sa direction, arrivée à sa hauteur il posa une main sur sa joue doucement et instinctivement elle pencha la tête pour sentir plus son contact et cela lui fit battre encore plus le cœur.

\- Ne me demande pas de te dire que je ne t'aime pas, dit-il

\- Oliver si tu avais réellement des sentiments pour moi, tu m'aurais choisi, tu aurais choisi d'être toi, Oliver Queen, au lieu d'Arrow, répondit Felicity

Il attrapa sa main avec sa seconde et les collèrent contre sa poitrine près de son cœur, il ferma les yeux un instant et prit une profonde inspiration, ouvrit les yeux et la regarda intensément. Il voulait qu'elle puisse voir la vérité dans ses yeux… pour qu'elle comprenne que ce qu'il était sur le point de lui dire n'était en aucun cas des mensonges...Qu'il pensait ces mots du plus profond de son cœur.

\- Si je t'ai repoussé ce jour-là c'était parce qu'à ce moment précis je pensais que tu méritais tellement plus qu'un homme remplis de ténèbres comme moi, je ne voulais pas détruire cette joie, cette lumière que tu as en toi. Et c'est vrai que j'ai eu une relation avec Laurel mais je n'ai pas été amoureux d'elle, je n'ai fais que la tromper, je me suis enfui sur le bateau de mon père avec sa propre soeur car je ne voulais pas d'engagement. Aucun homme amoureux de sa petite amie ne ferait une telle chose.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, Felicity accueillit ses paroles sans pouvoir dire un seul mot, ou bien faire un seul mouvement.

\- Depuis notre rencontre tu m'as prouvé maintes et maintes fois que tu étais plus forte que ce que je pensais...Tu as accepté le véritable Oliver Queen dès le début, tu ne m'as jamais jugé, tu as été à mes côtés pour me soutenir pendant mes heures les plus sombres. Tu as sauté d'un avion pour venir me chercher, tu as accepté de défié un fou pour me sauver...

\- Mais si notre fille n'était pas venue du futur tu ne me dirais pas tous ces mots en ce moment, répondit Felicity en baissant les yeux.

\- Surement pas, dit-il levant son visage vers le sien pour que leurs regards se croisent de nouveau.

\- Je pense que tu veux être avec moi à présent, comme tu as dû le vouloir dans notre avenir, uniquement pour prendre tes responsabilités de père.

\- Attends ! Tu crois que nous avons conçu notre fille pendant une nuit de beuverie, ou bien j'avais besoin de me défouler avec le sexe et je me suis servie de toi ?, demanda Oliver surpris par son raisonnement.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est une de mes théories...Je veux dire la nuit de beuverie...pas m'utiliser pour te sentir mieux car tu n'avais personne sous la main...Je n'accepterais jamais cela.

\- Et bien moi je pense que notre fille a été conçu par amour, que nous avons eu une nuit magnifique et beaucoup d'autres, répondit Oliver

\- Pourquoi penserais-tu cela ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Car toi, Felicity Smoak, tu es et tu seras à jamais la femme dont je suis amoureux depuis si longtemps. L'arrivée d'Emelyne dans notre vie aujourd'hui ne change pas le fait que je t'aime, elle ne fait qu'avancer le moment où je te le dirais. Car tu n'as aucun doute à avoir sur mes sentiments envers toi Felicity, et cette petite fille est juste la preuve qu'à un moment j'ai arrêté d'être un idiot, dit-il

\- Oliver ! J'ai peur que dans quelques jours tu changes d'avis, je ne veux pas que tu me donnes de l'espoir et que tu me l'enlèves aussi rapidement...Je ne veux pas que tu te précipites dans une relation avec moi car tu as vu un avenir qui pourrait très bien ne pas se réaliser...

\- Cet avenir dont nous avons appris l'existence se réalisera Felicity, je te promets que dans notre proche avenir nous aurons Emelyne et un autre enfant sur le chemin.

\- Oliver ! Tu es...Tu m'aimes vraiment, répondit la jeune femme dans un souffle

L'archer lâcha sa main et encercla son visage pour bien qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux, qu'elle puisse comprendre qu'il ne changera pas d'avis, jamais.

\- Je t'aime Felicity, ce n'est pas une ruse...quoique même dans le manoir ce n'était pas une ruse je le pensais réellement...J'aime l'avenir que je vais avoir avec toi et nos enfants. Je ne me précipite pas dans une relation à cause de la venue d'Emelyne...Elle m'a juste fait comprendre plus vite que je prenais le mauvais chemin...Je veux être avec toi Felicity, pas dans quelques années...Non je le veux à partir d'aujourd'hui.

\- Je t'aime aussi Oliver, depuis le premier jour où tu es rentré dans mon bureau j'ai su que tu changerais ma vie à jamais...Je veux être avec toi, vraiment...Mais je veux être persuadée que tu es réellement prêt. Je te fais confiance mais j'ai peur d'avoir de nouveau le cœur brisé, répondit Felicity

\- Je m'en veux de t'avoir fait souffrir et je ferai en sorte de ne plus te décevoir, de t'aimer pour toujours. Je ne reculerai pas, jamais...Je ne m'enfui plus, je ne ferai plus cette erreur.

Il se pencha et captura ses lèvres des siennes, un baiser tellement rempli de passion que Felicity sentit son corps parcourut par des milliers de frissons. A bout de souffle ils stoppèrent le baiser pas avant qu'Oliver lui picore les lèvres plusieurs fois avant d'appuyer son front contre le sien. Il embrassa de nouveau chastement ses lèvres et l'attira vers le canapé pour l'y asseoir, il s'agenouilla à ses pieds pour que leurs regards soient ancrés l'un dans l'autre. Lentement, il prit sa joue et une fois de plus elle pencha son visage dans le creux de sa main en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu sais que je ne mens pas...Que je ne joue pas avec toi...Que je t'aime vraiment, dit Oliver en la regardant quand elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux

\- Oui, je veux te faire confiance, dit-elle doucement

\- Je veux que tu saches que te repousser fut le moment le plus dur de ma vie mais je pensais te protéger de cette façon.

\- J'ai pensé pouvoir t'oublier avec Ray mais j'ai compris lorsqu'il m'a embrassé que quoique je fasse je serai à jamais amoureuse de toi même si tu ne voulais pas de moi.

\- Je sais, j'étais venu pour te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi, mais arrivée à ton bureau je vous ai aperçu. Je ne vais pas mentir et te dire que cela ne m'a rien fait, c'est tout le contraire.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré dans le bureau ? Demanda-t-elle

\- J'ai pensé que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi, Ray pourrait te donner la vie que tu voulais

\- Je t'ai dit que j'aspirais à une autre vie que de rester dans ce sous-sol avec toi...Mais j'avais tort...Je t'aime tellement Oliver que je resterai n'importe où tu seras.

\- J'ai été un tel idiot...Je t'aime comme un fou Felicity

La jeune femme lui sourit et posa ses mains sur ses joues pour le regarder attentivement, Oliver ouvrit les yeux et Felicity put voir à travers son regard tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle, tous ses sentiments étaient écrit sur son visage.

\- Je t'aime aussi Oliver, dit-elle

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa savourant enfin de pouvoir goûter de nouveau à ses lèvres, au bout d'un moment, par manque de souffle elle se recula et commença à l'embrasser sur la mâchoire, le cou avant d'arriver vers son oreille et lui chuchoter de nouveau des mots d'amour. Oliver attrapa sa nuque pour l'éloigner de son oreille et captura ses lèvres encore pour plusieurs baisers passionnés.

A bout de souffle tout les deux ils s'éloignèrent, Oliver sourit tendrement lorsqu'il put voir Felicity s'approcher de nouveau pour commencer de nouveau baiser, elle avait l'air de ne pas pouvoir se passer de lui, il était dans le même état, maintenant qu'il s'était enfin permis d'être avec elle. Avec ses lèvres sur les siennes il se sentait enfin complet. Son coeur arraché formant ce trou dans son celui-ci quand il avait perdu son père sur le canoë, la mort de Tommy lors du tremblement de terre, la mort de sa mère tuée par Slade, les cinq années de souffrance pendant son exil sur Lian Yu étaient réparés par son amour pour Felicity et le fait de savoir qu'il allait enfin avoir une famille à nouveau avec celle qui l'avait sauvé de toutes les manières possible.

 **###############################"**

 **J'attends vos impressions sur ce chapitre. A vos claviers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je vous remercie pour tout vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, merci aux guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement.**

 **Je n'oublie pas ma super Shinobu24 pour sa présence.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **##################################**

William resta figé durant quelques minutes se demandant ce qui venait d'arriver à l'instant, pourquoi sa petite soeur et la fille de son oncle Barry avaient été entourées de cette lumière puis avaient disparu sous ses yeux. Il savait qu'il devait prévenir son père immédiatement, mais il savait aussi qu'il lui ferait la morale pour ne pas s'être assez bien occupé de sa sœur.

Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir fait attention à l'endroit où Emelyne était partie se cacher, il connaissait son tempérament à prendre tous les risques, comme leur père, juste pour être celle qui gagnerait le jeu. Il avait été heureux lorsque ses parents lui avaient annoncé l'arrivée de sa sœur, il jouait beaucoup avec elle, la gardait quand leurs parents devaient travailler la nuit, toujours avec Raisa à leur côté. Mais ce qui les avaient encore plus unis fut ce qui leurs était arrivé il y a un an.

Un méchant les avait enlevés, durant une semaine, ils avaient été enfermés seules, dans une pièce presque sombre, juste deux fenêtres éclairaient l'endroit, se nourrissant de ce que ces hommes ignobles leurs avaient laissé. Il l'avait consolé à chaque moment où elle avait eu peur, essuyant ses joues avec une grande douceur dès qu'elle pleurait, lui racontant des histoires pour l'endormir, la rassurant que la Team Arrow et surement la Team Flash feraient tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour les retrouver sains et saufs.

Il était devenu encore plus protecteur depuis ce moment passé rien que tous les deux, il avait eu peur bien évidemment, mais il avait aussi confiance en leur père et mère qui remueraient ciel et terre pour les retrouver. William composa le numéro de son père avec une grande appréhension.

\- Papa, il vient d'arriver quelque chose d'affreux, Emelyne et Nora ont disparu

\- QUOI ! Qu'est-il arrivé exactement ?, demanda son père à l'autre bout du fil

Il lui expliqua alors ce qu'il avait aperçu, cette lumière blanche aveuglante entourant Emelyne et Nora, qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir mieux surveillé les filles.

\- Je suis désolé mais cela a été tellement vite que...

\- Nous arrivons William et tu nous expliqueras tout à ce moment

Son père ne lui laissa rien dire d'autres et raccrocha rapidement, William s'assit devant la porte du dressing, les larmes commencèrent à couler. Il chuchota à plusieurs reprises qu'on lui rende sa sœur saine et sauve, qu'il ne supporterait pas de la perdre.

A Star labs Felicity sut à l'instant où Oliver raccrocha qu'une chose horrible était arrivée, elle s'approcha de lui caressant son ventre rond, elle était enceinte de sept mois et le petit Robbie lui en faisait déjà voir de toutes les couleurs.

\- Oliver ?

\- Je te promets que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la retrouver, dit- il la rapprochant de lui

\- Non pas encore, répondit-elle dans un souffle. Pas encore Oliver, pas notre bébé

Il la serra fort pendant qu'elle pleurait dans ses bras, il faisait encore des cauchemars suite à l'enlèvement de ses enfants, William et Emelyne il y a un an, même si il savait que leur bourreau était mort de ses mains, il craignait qu'on lui enlève de nouveau. Il aimait sa famille plus que la vie elle-même, sa femme Felicity le comblait d'un bonheur si grand qu'il remerciait les cieux de l'avoir fait rentrer dans ce petit box il y a toutes ces années. Ses enfants étaient sa fierté, même si William était arrivé assez tard dans sa vie, il était son fils à tout point de vue maintenant.

Barry qui voyait la scène devant lui se dirigea vers ses amis inquiet pour eux, Oliver lui expliqua ce qui venait d'arriver dans sa maison, que William n'avait rien pu faire.

\- Non mon bébé n'a pas pu disparaître, dit Iris se serrant contre son mari

\- Tu penses que c'est l'œuvre d'un métahumain, ou bien Thawne qui revient pour se venger, demanda Cisco

\- Cela fait un an que nous n'avons rien entendu sur Eboarb, et c'est assez calme niveau métahumain, répondit Caitlin

\- William pourra surement plus nous renseigner, dit Barry

Avec Iris il n'avait qu'un enfant mais elle était son ange, l'amour de sa vie ainsi que sa femme et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la retrouver rapidement. Tous les héros partirent de Star labs pour se diriger vers la maison des West Allen, prêt à en découdre avec le méchant qui leur avait enlevé les filles.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent William toujours dans la chambre de Flash qui serrait ses jambes contre lui se balançant d'avant en arrière continuant de chuchoter sans cesse. Felicity et Oliver se baissèrent à sa hauteur et l'entourèrent de leurs bras pour le réconforter, son père le suppliant de ne pas s'en vouloir, qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Après qu'il se soit calmé, Barry demanda ce qu'il avait exactement vu avant que les filles ne disparaissent.

\- Je les ai entendues hurler et pleurer, je suis monté en vitesse. Il y avait une lumière qui sortait du dressing, lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte en grand elles étaient entourées de cette lumière aveuglante se serrant dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Au moment où j'ai voulu les atteindre elles disparurent devant mes yeux. Puis il n'y avait plus rien, dit-il à bout de souffle.

Flash rentra rapidement dans la petite pièce et constata tout de suite sa boîte sur le sol où il cachait la bague qui contenait le costume de l'homme le plus rapide du monde. Mais il avait appris par sa fille du futur que si la bague était portée par une personne étrangère à lui, elle enverrait cette personne dans un voyage dans le temps sans savoir si elle allait se retrouver dans le passé ou bien le futur. Il rejoignit ses amis à l'extérieur du dressing

\- En premier elles n'ont pas été enlevé par des méchants ou quiconque qui veut se venger d'une des Team, dit-il

\- Mais elles ont disparu Barry ! répondit Iris en criant

\- Elles ont touché ma bague, ce qui les a envoyées dans le temps

\- Que veux-tu dire qu'elles ont été envoyées dans le temps... ? Où se trouve nos filles ?, demanda Oliver

\- Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas répondre à ta question Oliver ne sachant pas encore si elles se trouvent dans le passé ou le futur.

\- Comment allons-nous connaître leur emplacement ?, demanda Felicity

\- Grâce à Sara, répondit rapidement Oliver. Avec les Legendes elle va surement ce rendre compte d'une anomalie et elle ira voir avec son équipe ce qui se passe.

Tous les adultes furent soulagés que les filles pourraient bientôt revenir vers eux, Oliver expliqua qu'il devait juste se mettre en contact avec les Légendes ce que pouvait faire Felicity grâce à un moyen qu'elle avait conçu pour communiquer avec leur amie, mais ils devaient repartir pour Star City tout de suite. Barry fut d'accord et s'approcha de la jeune femme pour la transporter à la vitesse de l'éclair mais il se retrouva avec un Oliver très en colère devant lui.

\- Tu n'oses pas emmener ma femme et mon futur fils en un éclair à Star City et risquer de me faire les perdre, nous prenons le train comme des personnes normales, dit-il attrapant la main de Felicity et la sortant de la chambre suivi de William.

\- Tu as réussi à mettre Green Arrow en colère Barry...Tu peux être Flash, tu ne gagneras jamais contre lui, surtout si tu touches à l'amour de sa vie, dit Caitlin lui tapotant le dos.

Barry secoua la tête réalisant qu'il venait de faire une erreur qu'il paierait plus tard il en était sûr, Oliver pouvait tout supporter mais pas de perdre sa femme ou bien ses enfants. Il avait enfin une famille il ferait tout pour la défendre, même se battre avec des amis.

Oliver et Felicity arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard à Star city, ils se dirigèrent directement à la fonderie où les attendaient déjà toute l'équipe Arrow ayant été prévenu par Diggle de ce qui était arrivé à Emelyne qu'ils aimaient tous. Felicity se précipita vers sa station informatique, plus vite elle était en direct avec son amie Sara, plus rapidement elle allait resserrer sa fille dans ses bras. Oliver voyant sa femme qui tremblait devant son clavier vint s'agenouiller devant elle, à chaque fois qu'il sentait qu'elle n'allait pas bien même si il était occupé, il arrêterait tout pour pouvoir soulager l'amour de sa vie

\- Mon amour ne t'inquiète pas, les Légendes vont la trouver rapidement et nous la ramener.

\- Je suis désolée Oliver mais j'ai si peur qu'Emelyne ne...si elle reste trop longtemps dans notre passé elle ne sera pas à sa place et disparaîtra

\- Que veux-tu dire ma chérie ?

\- Vu qu'elle n'existera plus dans notre temps, notre avenir sera changé et Emelyne risque de ne jamais exister...Ni dans notre temps, ni dans notre passé, dit-elle sans le regarder

\- Il y a plus n'est-ce pas Felicity... ? Tu as peur d'autres choses.

\- Tu as raison…Je pense que sans Emelyne tu ne te déclareras pas, répondit-elle

\- Jamais mon amour, tu es tout ce que j'ai jamais rêvé, tu m'as donné une merveilleuse famille, tu m'as sauvé des ténèbres...Tu es ma lumière, tu es mon amour, tu es ma vie. Et si, je ne l'espère pas, mais si Sara n'arrive pas à la ramener à temps, je t'avouerai tout de même mes sentiments, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi...Tu comprends

\- Je t'aime tellement Oliver

\- Je t'aime aussi Felicity...Maintenant faisons le nécessaire pour ramener notre fille à la maison, dit-il l'embrassant

Felicity savoura son baiser plus que nécessaire, puis commença à mettre en route le logiciel qu'elle avait créé pour communiquer avec Sara dans le Waverider. Après le message qu'elle lui fit parvenir ils attendirent une heure avant que leur amie se connecte avec l'Arrow Cave.

\- Salut Ollie, Felicity...Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps, une anomalie vient de se déclencher mais Gidéon n'arrive pas à savoir quoi exactement, dit-elle

\- C'est à cause d'Emelyne et Nora, elles ont touché la bague de Barry et ont voyagé dans le temps...En quelle année ont-elles atterri ?, demanda Felicity

\- En 2014 exactement dans Starling City et dans Central City

\- Tu dois aller les chercher et nous les ramener Sara

La jeune femme les rassura que dans quelques heures ils pourraient serrer leur fille dans leurs bras, elle leur demanda de demander à Iris et Barry d'être présent avec eux au bunker cela sera plus facile pour le waverider de ne faire qu'un seul voyage dans une seul et même ville.

Toute la Team Arrow fut soulagée, ils se serrèrent tous dans les bras les uns des autres, Oliver embrassa sa femme lui chuchotant dans l'oreille que son soleil reviendrait bientôt près d'eux. Ensuite il prévint Raisa et William pendant que Felicity envoyait un message à Barry lui expliquant qu'il devait venir avec Iris dans leur bunker pour retrouver leur fille Nora.

#####################################

Oliver fixa la femme qu'il aimait, il avait envie d'elle, il glissa ses doigts sur sa nuque et la tira doucement vers lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau, il la voulait plus que toute autre femme qu'il avait jamais voulu dans sa vie. Il ne la voulait pas pour faire un bébé et qu'Emelyne arrive avant l'heure par peur de ne jamais l'avoir. Non il voulait que leur première fois ensemble soit uniquement pour eux pour se montrer leur amour mutuel l'un pour l'autre.

\- Oliver je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Je sais que tu as peur que notre fille n'existe plus dans notre avenir et que tu veux t'assurer qu'elle soit présente mais je ne veux pas que notre première fois soit pour de mauvaise raison, dit-elle l'empêchant de la rapprocher de lui.

\- J'ai besoin de te sentir Felicity... J'ai besoin de te montrer combien je t'aime. J'ai besoin que nous soyons connectés pour nous. Je ne veux pas te faire l'amour pour créer notre ange qui dort au sous-sol, je veux te faire l'amour car tu me rends fou de désir.

Il caressa son visage du bout de ses doigts, ils se regardèrent profondément et Felicity sut qu'il la désirait pour elle, pas pour autre chose. Elle ne réfléchit que quelque secondes avant de le laisser capturer ses lèvres sans lui laisser le temps de changer d'avis. Leurs langues se frôlèrent avec une telle intensité qu'ils oublièrent de respirer, c'était doux, et fort à la fois. Il glissa lentement ses doigts dans ses cheveux, laissant ses pouces de chaque côté de son visage, tirant sa bouche plus près de la sienne tandis que ses pouces caressaient ses joues. Après quelques secondes de plus sans se lâcher, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

Oliver commença à embrasser son cou et Felicity savait que le bureau n'était pas le lieu pour leur activité, qu'ils devraient rentrer chez elle pour s'abandonner l'un à l'autre mais elle voulait être avec lui. Elle voulait lui donner non seulement son cœur et son âme mais aussi son corps, elle voulait qu'il sache à quel point elle avait envie de ses mains sur son corps. Elle le sentit commencer à déboutonner son chemisier, et même si elle était toujours consciente des autres juste en dessous, dans le sous-sol elle ferma les yeux alors qu'elle sentait sa main chaude et calleuse sur sa peau délicate et pâle.

Oliver finit de déboutonner sa chemise en quelques secondes, il enleva lentement le tissu de son épaule droite, doucement il embrassa sa peau avant de passer à son autre épaule où il répéta le même mouvement, la laissant presque nue devant ses yeux. Felicity avait toujours eut peur de ne pas être assez jolie, comme les autres femmes avec qui il avait une relation physique, mais le voyant la regarder avec un amour et un désir si purs elle réalisa qu'elle avait eu tort, Oliver avait l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il voyait.

Oliver se releva et lui saisit les mains les posant sur son torse pour la tirer contre lui, elle parcourut librement cette poitrine qu'elle avait vu maintes fois durant ses entraînements avec Diggle et Roy. Elle le sentit frissonner à ses caresses, elle l'entendit gémir contre son oreille, cela la fit sourire et fière de pouvoir lui procurer de tels sons justes avec des caresses. Il la ramena plus près de lui, Felicity sentit une chaleur de bien-être l'entourer, elle put sentir l'odeur boisée qui n'était qu'Oliver, elle se sentit en paix. Leurs yeux se croisèrent de nouveau, il la fixa intensément exprimant tout son amour pour elle sans mots, rien qu'avec ses yeux. Dans son regard elle put voir qu'il la voulait, qu'il l'aimait, qu'il la chérirait pendant leur moment intime.

Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille en la tirant encore plus contre son corps alors qu'il penchait la tête pour mordre sa nuque, puis ses mains défirent rapidement le fermoir de son soutien-gorge et il le lui enleva doucement. Il recula pour la regarder et, bien que ses yeux la dévorèrent, elle ne pensa pas une fois à se couvrir, elle se tenait fièrement devant lui nue jusqu'à la taille. Le trouvant trop habillé, la jeune femme tira le t-shirt qu'il portait de son jean et glissa sa main dessous le tissu pour explorer sa peau avec de douces caresses. Oliver prit plusieurs souffles rapides alors qu'elle montait de plus en plus ses mains sur son torse prenant son temps pour lui retirer le vêtement.

Il leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'elle tirait le tee-shirt jusqu'au menton et se soulevait sur ses orteils pour pouvoir enlever son tee-shirt tout en lui souriant amoureusement. Leurs yeux ne rompirent le contact qu'un instant au moment où le vêtement passa son visage. Dès que le T-shirt fut retiré et jeté au sol, Oliver l'attrapa et la tira contre son torse, d'être si près de son corps lui fit enfin ressentir son désir pour elle alors que son membre passait à travers son jean contre son ventre.

Il baissa la tête et captura ses lèvres avec les siennes, leurs lèvres et leurs langues dansaient ensemble une danse érotique. Il la descendit lentement sur le canapé et la suivit, il recommença à caresser son corps. Il voulait mémoriser chaque coin ... chaque recoin d'elle. Felicity comprenant qu'Oliver voulait prendre son temps avec elle mais voulant aussi qu'il la possède enfin, elle caressa son torse entre leurs corps, descendit sa main plus bas et joua avec le bouton de son jean alors que son autre main bougeait sur son épaule.

Elle se déplaça légèrement sur le côté, enlaçant sa jambe entre les siennes, Oliver aussi se déplaça et finit par comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Il lui sourit et se recula un peu pour lui permettre de décompresser son jean et de glisser sa main à l'intérieur, il ferma les yeux à la sensation de ses doigts qui glissaient sur lui. Oliver sachant qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps se leva, repoussa son jean et son boxer dans un mouvement rapide, sans hésitation.

Il se tenait devant elle nu, elle regarda avec admiration sa beauté, pour elle il ressemblait à une statue d'un dieu grec qu'elle avait vue dans un musée quand elle était plus jeune. Dans un mouvement rapide il la souleva, il grogna férocement ne tenant plus, souhaitant la posséder, il lui retira rapidement ses vêtements restants. Une fois qu'elle se tenait devant lui aussi nue qu'il l'était, il la prit dans ses bras et la ramena sur le canapé. Il la déposa entre ses jambes, il bougea légèrement en tenant la majeure partie de son corps sur son bras gauche afin que sa main droite puisse explorer son corps. Il sentit à quel point son corps était prêt pour lui,

\- Je t'aime tellement Felicity, murmura-t-il.

Ses mots firent battre son cœur, elle ressentit un élan d'amour pour lui, elle lui sourit et tendit sa main à la base de son cou et attira ses lèvres vers les siennes. Elle l'embrassa avec tout l'amour et la passion qu'elle avait en elle. Il était son cœur et son âme et elle savait qu'il était le seul homme au monde qu'elle aimerait toute sa vie. Quand elle termina son baiser, il garda les yeux fermés un instant et prit une profonde inspiration avant de les ouvrir pour la regarder à nouveau. Ses yeux étaient sa vulnérabilité, ils lui montrèrent exactement ce qu'il ressentait et les émotions au fond de ses yeux bleus lui mirent des larmes aux yeux. Il l'aimait, elle le vit dans ses yeux, ils étaient définitivement les fenêtres de son âme.

\- Je t'aime, Oliver, pour toujours, Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, elle se sentait enfin heureuse pour la première fois de sa vie.

Elle s'est ouverte à lui corps, cœur et âme, il entra lentement, presque tranquillement, sa bouche dévorait avidement la sienne pour tenter de calmer son corps avant qu'il ne se soit complètement enserré en elle. Il savait qu'une fois complètement submergé par sa chaleur ardente, il perdrait toute pensée consciente et que tout irait très vite. Il voulut que ce moment d'union parfait durent et ne finissent jamais. Cependant, à l'instant où elle gémit et qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était complètement gainé en elle, il perdit le contrôle, il se perdit en elle, ne sachant pas où il finissait où elle commençait.

Elle appela le nom d'Oliver en extase alors que son corps convulsait de plaisir, il sentit les spasmes de ses murs intérieurs autour de sa virilité qui l'envoya par-dessus bord. Il se rependit en elle, appelant son nom et la remplissant de sa graine, frissonnant il s'effondra sur elle jusqu'à ce que les spasmes de plaisir quittent son corps. Il la roula de telle sorte qu'elle était allongée sur son torse, toujours connectée, ils respiraient profondément, essayant de ralentir leurs souffles alors qu'ils se détendaient tous les deux.

Felicity posa sa tête sur la poitrine d'Oliver et enroula ses bras autour de son corps autant que possible, il lissa ses cheveux avec ses mains. Il tira le plaid par-dessus eux, embrassa le haut de sa tête et enroula ses bras autour d'elle pour la rapprocher. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, ils n'en n'avaient pas besoin, ils sombrèrent dans un sommeil satisfait d'être enfin ensemble, liés par leur amour.

 **################################**

 **Et voici le chapitre quatre, qu'en pensez-vous ? Pas d'Emelyne et Nora cette fois-ci mais elles seront présente dans le prochain chapitre. A vos claviers pour vos avis. A bientôt pour la suite.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour les commentaires, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu individuellement comme d'habitude mais ma fin de semaine a été rempli, mais je suis reconnaissante aux inscrits et au guest de m'avoir laissé un commentaire.**

 **Nous arrivons à l'avant-dernier chapitre avec une fin émouvante**

 **Une pensée à ma Shinobu24 dont son avis m'aide à m'améliorer.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **##############################**

C'était bien après sa troisième fois de faire l'amour avec Felicity qu'Oliver se dégagea d'elle et se mit sur le côté, prenant une profonde inspiration alors qu'il tirait son corps contre le sien, la plaquant contre lui. Il traça ses lèvres du bout des doigts savourant leur douceur, il avait dû les embrasser une centaine de fois depuis le début de leur moment intime, et elles étaient toujours parfaites même après les assauts qu'il leurs avait infligés.

Son autre main caressa lentement ses cheveux blonds et soyeux, la chaleur de son souffle contre son cou la berça, la détendit et elle s'endormit pleinement satisfaite et complètement amoureuse de l'homme qui enveloppait son corps du sien. Oliver ferma les yeux à son tour serrant la femme de sa vie dans ses bras, il s'endormit à son tour satisfait et heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie.

Quelques heures plus tard la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux un peu désorientée puis elle se rappela ce qui c'était passé il y avait quelques heures avec Oliver. Elle sourit puis chercha son téléphone du regard pour connaître l'heure et voir si Diggle avait essayé de les joindre, elle espérait que pendant leur moment ensemble rien n'était arrivée à leur fille. Elle essaya de se déplacer mais sentit une résistance, en baissant les yeux elle vit le bras d'Oliver entourant possessivement sa taille.

Elle était ravie de savoir qu'il était si doux après leur moment intime mais elle souhaitait réellement se dégager. Lentement, elle se retourna avec précaution en espérant qu'il ne le réveillerait pas, elle saisit très soigneusement son bras et le souleva un peu pour qu'elle puisse sortir de sous lui.

Dans un mouvement si rapide qu'il aurait rivalisé avec Barry avec sa vitesse, Oliver l'attrapa fermement et la ramena contre lui où il la retint prisonnière contre sa poitrine. Avec ses yeux toujours fermés et son dos fermement pressé contre sa poitrine, il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et respira profondément son odeur avant de parsemer son cou de baisers. Felicity se tourna pour se retrouver en face de lui, ses yeux chargés de sommeil rencontrèrent les siens et son sourire lui donna un éclat qu'elle n'avait encore jamais put voir sur son visage depuis leur rencontre.

\- Bonjour mon amour, dit-il en déplaçant son bras autour de sa taille la serrant davantage contre lui

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle lui caressant la joue

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé ressentir un tel bonheur un jour...Merci, dit-il

\- C'est réciproque...Merci

Oliver sentit son membre se réveiller de sentir la femme de sa vie si près de lui et encore nue sous les couvertures. Il ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et gémit alors que sa chaleur touchait la tête de son membre. Sa main erra sur son corps souhaitant lui donner un nouveau tour mais sachant que cela ne serait pas raisonnable, ils devraient retourner en bas rapidement, ils avaient été absents assez longtemps. Ses lèvres se concentrèrent sur le côté de son cou, la tétant… la marquant comme étant la sienne.

Quand il eut fini de la marquer, il s'éloigna de son cou et la fixa, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, son cœur se gonfla en la regardant, il n'avait jamais aimé une autre femme autant qu'il l'aimait, en ce moment même. Plaçant la majeure partie de son poids sur son avant-bras gauche, il utilisa sa main droite pour lui caresser la joue, elle brillait d'une manière radieuse, illuminant la pièce de leur amour.

Ne lâchant pas ses yeux du regard, il plaça sa paume sur son visage et se pencha lentement, ses lèvres capturèrent les siennes et il l'embrassa avec tout son amour pour elle. Elle glissait ses doigts le long de son dos, caressant sa peau alors que leur désir l'un de l'autre était clairement transmis par leur baiser. Elle traça doucement une ligne avec ses ongles jusqu'à ses fesses, puis les ramena lentement sur ses hanches puis sur son dos qu'elle caressa encore et encore.

\- J'aimerais te faire de nouveau l'amour Felicity et ne jamais quitter ce bureau, mais nous devons retourner en bas pour trouver le moyen de ramener les filles dans leur époque. De plus je veux voir ma fille et la connaître un peu avant de devoir la renvoyer, dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres.

Elle lui sourit, ils se levèrent, elle prit sa main lui permettant de la conduire dans la salle de bain attenante au bureau pour se nettoyer avant de redescendre dans la fonderie. Ils se douchèrent rapidement ensemble, se faisant la promesse qu'ils allaient faire l'amour sous la douche une fois la situation de leur fille prise en charge.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la fonderie main dans la main, Roy et Diggle se retournèrent les fixant, puis l'ancien militaire sourit comprenant surement où ils avaient passé les dernières heures et ce qu'ils avaient partagé.

\- Les filles dorment toujours ?, demanda Oliver

Diggle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Emelyne arrivait dans le centre de la fonderie, quand elle aperçut son père elle sourit et se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Papa...Je t'aime mon papa

Oliver l'attrapa facilement la serrant très fort contre lui, entendre sa fille l'appeler papa et lui sourire fit battre le cœur de l'archer à vive allure, il ressenti une sensation d'un tel bien être qu'il n'avait connu il y a seulement quelques heures dans les bras de la femme qu'il aimait. Comment pouvait-il aimer si rapidement son enfant de la façon dont il le faisait à présent même si elle n'était avec eux que depuis quelques heures. Il ne le savait pas, mais il y avait une chose qu'il réalisa c'est qu'il serait extrêmement difficile de la laisser partir le moment venu.

Felicity était complètement fascinée par la scène, son sourire s'agrandit quand leur fille enroula ses bras autour du cou d'Oliver et embrassa sa joue avant de se blottir contre la poitrine d'Oliver. Elle sentit les larmes s'amonceler au coin de ses yeux, de les voir ensemble de cette façon, Felicity voulut que le futur arrive rapidement pour qu'elle puisse être la spectatrice de tels moments tous les jours de sa vie.

############################

Lorsque Barry arriva dans la fonderie quelques heures plus tard, il put voir un désordre pas possible, les filles couraient dans tous les sens essayant d'échapper à Roy et Oliver qui tentaient de les attraper. Diggle était assis sur la table médicale rigolant de bon cœur de voir l'archer si insouciant, si libre mentalement et enfin heureux. Felicity se trouvait dans sa chaise devant ses ordinateurs souriant de la situation, très contente de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait se détendre et profiter de leur fille.

\- Salut Barry, dit-elle lorsqu'il la rejoignit

\- On dirait qu'une tornade vient de se déplacer dans votre fonderie

\- Non juste deux petites filles pleines d'énergie, sourit-elle

\- Tu es radieuse, tu as une lumière qui t'entoure, lui fit-il remarquer

Felicity baissa les yeux, elle savait très bien pourquoi elle était si radieuse, pendant quelques heures l'homme de sa vie lui avait fait l'amour de plusieurs façons lui donnant les meilleurs orgasmes qu'elle avait eu de sa vie.

\- As-tu trouvé la bague Barry ?, demanda Oliver

\- Oui mais nous n'avons pas réussi à comprendre son fonctionnement...Je ne sais toujours pas comment les ramener dans leur époque, répondit-il

\- Nous devons trouver le plus rapidement possible, je ne sais pas les changements qui peuvent arriver dans l'avenir si elles ne s'y trouvent plus.

\- Connaissant Oliver celui de l'avenir doit écumer les rues à la recherche d'un coupable pour la disparition de sa fille.

\- Nous avons demandé à Nora et Emelyne de nous raconter ce qui était arrivé dans leur temps.

\- Et ?

\- La bague doit appartenir au Barry de l'avenir, peut-être a-t-il trouvé un moyen de voyager dans le temps. C'est au moment où Emelyne l'a placée sur son doigt qu'elle a été entourée d'une lumière blanche, Nora a été transportée car elle a touché ma fille.

\- Et cela ne va pas m'aider, il faudrait peut-être que je cours aussi vite que le mur du son pour passer d'un temps à l'autre...Ce que je ne sais pas encore faire bien évidemment, répondit Barry dépité de ne pas trouver de solution.

Un bip résonna dans la fonderie arrêtant le bruit des cris, des pas, des rires, les filles s'arrêtèrent de courir et s'avancèrent simultanément vers leurs pères, les deux hommes les prirent dans leur bras pour les protéger d'un éventuel danger. Quand les adultes regardèrent tous l'écran, les yeux des membres de la Team Arrow s'agrandirent à la personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte de la fonderie dans la rue essayant de rentrer.

\- Sara ! Chuchota Oliver

Felicity sentit son cœur se compresser à la façon dont il murmura le prénom de son amie, elle savait qu'il l'aimait, il lui avait prouvé, elle l'avait vu dans son regard pendant leur moment dans le bureau mais au fond d'elle, sa peur qu'il ne la quitte ne s'était pas évaporée encore.

\- Ce n'est pas possible qu'elle se trouve ici Oliver, nous l'avons enterré il y a plusieurs mois dans sa propre tombe, dit Diggle

\- Je sais John mais pourtant cette femme lui ressemble...Felicity laisse la rentrer pour que l'on sache qui elle est.

Felicity appuya sur le bouton qui permettait à la femme ressemblant à Sara d'entrer dans la fonderie alors que Roy commençaient à remettre la pièce en ordre. L'ancienne assassin de la ligue descendit doucement les marches ne voulant effrayer personne, elle savait qu'à cette époque elle était morte. Quand elle arriva vers le centre de la pièce, Emelyne qui avait posé son visage dans le cou de son père le leva et regarda la nouvelle personne qui arrivait dans la pièce. Elle sourit en voyant que ce n'était pas une méchante.

\- Tante Sara tu m'as fait peur j'ai cru qu'un méchant venait pour nous prendre loin de papa et maman comme le monsieur qui m'a pris avec William... dit-elle

Oliver regarda sa fille après ce qu'elle venait de dire, dans l'avenir un homme lui enlèverait ses enfants, il ferait tout pour empêcher cette épreuve à son fils et sa fille.

\- Je suis désolée Emelyne mais je suis venue vous chercher avec Nora, répondit Sara

\- Tu es morte, dit Oliver la regardant

\- Je ne peux pas te raconter l'avenir Oliver, mais je sais que tu me fais confiance...Alors crois-moi quand je te dis que je suis la véritable Sara, celle qui a pris ce bateau avec toi...d'une certaine façon je suis revenue d'entre les morts.

\- Quand ? demanda-t-il

\- Pas encore Oliver mais bientôt je serais de retour je te le promets

\- Qui t'a tué Sara...Dis-moi son nom que je le traque et le tue de mes mains, dit Oliver dans la voix d'Arrow

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire et risquer de changer l'avenir, tu dois passer par cette épreuve pour devenir l'homme que tu seras dans le futur, répondit-elle

Felicity se leva et se rapprocha d'Oliver lui encerclant la taille, elle savait que c'était puérile mais elle avait besoin de faire savoir à Sara qu'Oliver n'était plus célibataire.

\- Donc tu viens du futur, demanda Barry

\- Je suis plutôt une voyageuse du temps, je rectifie les anomalies...Vos filles en ont créé une en venant dans votre présent alors qu'elles ne sont pas encore nées.

\- Donc tu sais comment les retourner dans leur époque ?, demanda Felicity

\- Je suis là pour cela oui. Vos futurs nous ont appelés à l'aide pour les ramener

Ne comprenant pas la petite fille regarda son père, peut-être ne voulait-il plus d'elle car elle n'avait pas été sage, elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues et elle s'accrocha au cou de son père.

\- Je te promets que je respecterai les règles papa. J'écouterai toujours. S'il te plaît, maman, papa s'il vous plait ne la laisse pas me prendre pour m'emmener loin de vous.

Le cœur de Felicity se brisa en un million de morceaux, comme le cœur de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle put le voir dans son regard. Leur fille ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre qu'elle devait retourner dans son temps, et même si Felicity aurait voulu la garder pour toujours auprès d'eux, elle savait que les filles avaient besoin de retourner dans le futur, que ce n'était pas sûr pour elles de rester ici.

\- Mon ange regarde-moi s'il te plait, dit Oliver

Le cœur de l'archer se brisa quand sa fille le regarda avec ses yeux bleu rougis par les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, sa petite lèvre tremblant.

\- Est-ce que tu ne m'aimes plus papa ?, demanda Emelyne

\- Oh dieu ! Je t'aime d'un amour infini mon soleil, tu es ma fille jamais je voudrais t'éloigner de moi. Mais quand tu as touché la bague avec Nora tu as disparu n'est-ce-pas !

\- Oui il y a eu une lumière autour de nous papa

\- Et puis tu es arrivé ici mais tu ne viens pas de cette époque. Je suis sûr que tu es aussi intelligente que ta mère alors je vais te poser une question. Sommes-nous en 2014 ?, demanda-t-il

\- Non papa, c'est 2023

\- Bien maintenant regarde toutes les personnes qui sont dans la pièce et dit moi ce qui as changé ?, demanda-t-il

Emelyne regarda tout le monde, son oncle Diggle avait les cheveux tout noir, pas un brin n'était gris. L'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés, elle ne le connaissait pas, elle n'avait vu que des photos de lui où il se trouvait avec sa tante Thea. Ensuite elle fixa son papa et réalisa que sa barbe devrait être plus longue, et quand elle regarda sa mère elle vit qu'elle n'avait pas de gros ventre.

\- Tu n'as plus Robbie maman, ton gros ventre a disparu et la barbe de papa est si courte, dit-elle ne comprenant pas

\- C'est tout simplement car avec Nora vous avez remonté le temps, nous sommes tes parents mon ange, mais pas ceux qui doivent être mort d'inquiétude de votre disparition, dit Felicity

\- Sara remonte le temps aussi avec les Legendes, dit Nora

\- Qui sont les Legendes ?, demanda Felicity

\- Vous le saurez dans l'avenir, cela serait trop compliqué à vous l'expliquer, répondit Sara

\- Où est Robbie maman ? Je t'ai fait perdre Robbie en touchant la bague ?, Demanda Emelyne

\- Non ma chérie, il est dans ton époque où tu dois retourner mon ange, répondit Felicity.

Emelyne se serra dans les bras de son père ne voulant pas le quitter, Oliver put voir que Nora était dans les bras de Barry et le serrait de la même façon. C'était si difficile de les laisser partir, il avait eu un avant-goût du bonheur que serait le sien dans l'avenir et il avait peur qu'en lâchant sa fille il la perdrait à tout jamais.

\- Elles doivent repartir dans leur temps Oliver, si elles restent avec vous, l'avenir que je connais n'existera plus. Elles ne deviendront jamais les femmes merveilleuses qu'elles doivent être, les vies qu'elles vont sauver seront à jamais altérées, ainsi que celles de leur famille, dit Sara

\- C'est si difficile de la quitter...J'ai toujours cru que je resterais seul toute ma vie, si je la laisse partir je pourrais perdre cet avenir merveilleux avec Felicity qui m'attend, répondit-il

\- Non...Emelyne existera dans l'avenir, ainsi que Robbie...Et je te promets Oliver, que ton histoire avec Felicity sera très belle et très longue...Mais les filles doivent retourner dans leur temps pour que cela arrive, dit Sara

Oliver éloigna sa fille un petit peu, il lui caressa les cheveux la contemplant ne voulant pas oublier son visage, les petites taches de rousseurs sur ses pomettes, son sourire si beau qui était identique à celui de sa Felicity.

\- Tu es la plus belle petite fille du monde Emelyne. Tu es mon soleil, mon ange mais pour que j'ai la chance de te revoir très vite tu va devoir suivre ta tante Sara, dit-il sa voix remplis d'émotions

\- Tu dis toujours que je suis aussi intelligente que maman, répondit-elle tristement

\- Tu dois l'être ma chéri

\- Tu as dis que nous étions dans le passé et que nous devions repartir dans le futur

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit, dit-il

\- Mais si tu es ici avec maman pourquoi je dois partir...Nous pouvons tous rester ensemble, c'est pareil...Non !

\- Non ce n'est pas pareil car dans mon époque il manque deux personnes dans notre famille et je ne veux pas les perdre en te laissant rester ici avec nous

\- Oh ! William et Robbie...J'aime mon grand frère je ne veux pas le perdre non plus, dit-elle

Oliver acquiesça et lui promit que si elle fermait les yeux quelques minutes, au moment où elle les ouvrirait de nouveau il sera là pour l'attendre avec sa maman.

\- Je t'aime d'un amour éternel mon soleil

\- Je t'aime aussi mon papa, dit-elle lui caressant sa barbe

Oliver la serra de nouveau contre lui et lui embrassa les cheveux la prévenant qu'elles devaient repartir dans leur époque maintenant, Felicity les serra tous les deux et embrassa les mains de sa fille, ses cheveux, ses joues. Elle prenait sur elle pour ne pas pleurer mais elle avait mal dans la poitrine de la laisser partir.

Sara pris les deux petites filles par la main, elles avancèrent vers les escaliers tout en regardant leurs parents restant dans le centre de la pièce.

\- On se retrouve très vite mon soleil, papa et maman t'aiment très fort.

Emelyne enleva sa main de celle de sa tante et courut vers ses parents qui s'abaissèrent pour la serrer encore dans leurs bras, souffrant de la laisser partir. Nora qui avait fait pareil se retrouvait dans les bras de Barry en pleurant aussi. Avec un regard vers Sara, Oliver sut qu'il ne pouvait plus repousser l'inévitable, alors avec un dernier baiser sur la joue de son enfant, il la ramena vers son amie.

Il la regarda monter les escaliers, emmenant son avenir loin de lui. Felicity se jeta dans les bras d'Oliver pleurant d'avoir perdu sa fille même si elle savait que dans quelques années elle pourrait la serrer de nouveau contre elle dès sa naissance.

\- Nous allons la retrouver bientôt mon amour, je te le promets. Rien dans le monde ne m'empêchera d'avoir cet enfant avec toi, dit Oliver la serrant contre lui.

 **################################**

 **Donnez-moi votre avis sur ce chapitre. D'après-vous que va t-il arriver dans le dernier chapitre. A vos claviers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour tout vos commentaires concernant le dernier chapitre. Merci aux inscrits, merci aux Guest.**

 **Nous voici avec le dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié même si elle était plus courte que d'habitude.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence et son soutien, je t'embrasse fort**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **###############################**

En quelques minutes le Waverider arriva à Star City non loin du bunker, Sara le quitta avec les filles qui avaient encore pleins d'étoiles dans les yeux d'avoir pu voyager dans le vaisseau des Legendes. Arrivée dans le parking souterrain de la mairie, Sara rentra dans l'ascenseur avec Nora et Emelyne, elle inséra la clef qu'Oliver lui avait donnée avant de partir chercher les filles.

Elle attendit quelques secondes qu'il arrive au sous-sol dans le nouveau bunker de la Team Arrow depuis que l'ancienne avait été détruite par Diaz il y a quelques années. Elle savait que les parents des filles les attendaient impatients de les serrer de nouveau dans leur bras ayant eu si peur depuis leur disparition. Au moment de l'ouverture les fillettes coururent sur la plate-forme et se jetèrent dans les bras de leurs parents.

\- Je suis désolée, papa ! Dit Emelyne en serrant Oliver aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Moi aussi je suis désolée papa, dit Nora serrant son père contre elle...Nous ne jouerons plus jamais dans votre chambre...N'est-ce-pas Emelyne ?

\- Jamais plus je ne jouerai dans ta chambre oncle Barry...Tu avais raison papa, j'ai fermé les yeux et quand je les ai ouvert de nouveau tu étais là avec maman, dit-elle caressant la barbe épaisse de son père.

\- Je t'avais promis de te retrouver mon soleil, et regarde maman a de nouveau son gros ventre avec Robbie qui est pressé de te rejoindre, dit Oliver

Sara regarda la scène devant elle, extrêmement heureuse de regarder les retrouvailles des filles avec leurs parents, puis elle réalisa qu'elle avait oublié de faire une chose dans le passé en écoutant l'archer parler. Après avoir embrassée ses amis et de leur avoir promis de revenir rapidement dès qu'elle le pourrait, elle monta de nouveau dans le Waverider

\- Gidéon, ramène moi en 2014, je dois utiliser la lumière de l'oubli sur mes amis.

\- Cela n'a pas l'air de vous enchanter, répondit la voix artificielle

\- Non ! Si je pouvais l'éviter je le ferais mais tu sais que l'on ne peux pas changer le futur, répondit-elle

Elle savait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait de faire ne leur plairait pas, elle avait bien vu Felicity se rapprocher d'Oliver mais ils ne pouvaient pas changer le futur, ils avaient un chemin à parcourir et le temps où il devait être ensemble n'était pas encore arrivé.

##############################

Oliver et Felicity se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre regardant Diggle et Roy s'entraîner, l'archer avait promis à la femme de sa vie de ne pas partir très tard et de se retrouver dans son appartement pour lui faire l'amour toute la nuit. Quand ils entendirent des pas dans les escaliers ils furent surpris de retrouver de nouveau Sara qui les regardaient avec un regard triste.

\- Avant que vous pensiez au plus mauvais, Emelyne et Nora sont bien de retour dans leur époque avec leurs parents, dit-elle

\- Rien n'a changé dans l'avenir alors ?, demanda Oliver

\- Non, elles ne sont pas parties assez longtemps pour qu'il y ait des changements, répondit-elle

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenue alors ?, demanda Felicity se serrant contre l'homme qu'elle aimait

\- Ce que j'ai dit sur le futur est réelle, nous ne pouvons pas changer l'avenir, chaque destin est déjà écris sur le cahier de la vie. Chaque personne doit vivre des expériences...

\- Ce n'est pas vrai...Nous construisons notre destin seul, rien n'est écris à l'avance, dit Felicity

\- Que veux-tu nous dire ?, demanda Oliver

\- Je vois que votre relation a changé et j'en suis heureuse je vous le promets, mais ce n'est pas le moment pour vous deux...

Felicity regarda Sara intensément réalisant ce qu'elle essayait de leur expliquer sans leur faire de mal. Elle se serra encore plus contre Oliver, elle venait de renvoyer son enfant dans le futur et maintenant elle devrait laisser Oliver partir à son tour.

\- Non Sara, ne nous demande pas de nous séparer. Je suis sûre que notre destin ne changera pas si nous sommes ensemble plutôt que prévu...Je pense même que cela va nous rendre encore plus fort, dit Felicity

\- Tu sais que je n'ai pas le choix, Oliver doit passer par plusieurs combats avant de se laisser complètement vivre une vie avec toi...Felicity tu as un destin aussi que nous ne pouvons pas changer.

\- Je ne vais pas changer mon destin car je suis avec Oliver, je vais juste l'écrire moi-même Sara. Je ne peux pas et ne veux pas le perdre, dit la jeune femme en colère.

Felicity savait que si la jeune femme arrivait à convaincre l'archer qu'il ne devait plus être avec elle pour le bien-être de sa mission et de la ville, il accepterait d'arrêter leur relation même si il l'aimait. Et elle avait peur qu'avec le temps il réalise que c'était mieux pour eux de ne pas être ensemble.

\- Tu vas faire quoi Sara ?, demanda Oliver serrant la main de Felicity dans la sienne

\- Je vais effacer cette journée, tout ce que vous avez vécu ne va plus faire partie de votre mémoire.

\- Tu veux dire que nous allons oublier Emelyne et le fait que j'ai avoué à l'amour de ma vie que je suis fou amoureux d'elle, demanda Oliver choqué.

\- Tu retrouveras ta fille dans ton avenir Oliver, quant à ta relation tu sais qu'elle existera un jour mais pas encore, répondit son amie

\- Sara il est hors de question que j'oublie la journée que je viens de passer avec Felicity...Je ne veux pas être de nouveau seul et la voir continuer sa vie avec Ray Palmer, dit l'archer en colère.

\- Je sais que vous vous aimez et si je pouvais faire autrement je vous jure que je le ferais. Mais si vous êtes ensemble maintenant l'avenir changera et je ne peux pas vous garantir qu'Emelyne ou bien Robbie existeront, répondit leur amie

Oliver regarda Felicity qui pleurait à présent, il savait ce qu'elle ressentait, il était dans le même état, il avait touché le bonheur du bout des doigts et on devait lui retirer. Il lui prit son visage dans ses deux mains la fixant intensément.

\- Je te promets pour réaliser rapidement à quel point tu es essentielle à ma vie...Tu n'as pas à avoir peur mon amour, Emelyne nous as prouvé que nous serons ensemble un jour, mais nous devons encore un peu attendre. Je t'aime Felicity, tu es ma lumière, je serai de nouveau dans tes bras bientôt.

\- Non Oliver ! Je ne peux pas te perdre...Je t'aime tellement, Je ne veux pas la laisser t'éloigner de moi, dit-elle s'accrochant à lui.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre mon amour et ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus mais tu sais que si Sara le fait c'est pour une bonne raison, répondit-il embrassant son front.

\- Non ! Pour une fois dans ma vie je veux être égoïste...Je sais que si tu oublie notre moment d'aujourd'hui...Je ne veux pas risquer la vie de notre fille et de notre fils dans l'avenir mais j'ai peur que si je la laisse t'enlever tes souvenirs notre futur n'existeras pas non plus, dit-elle ancrant son regard dans le sien

Elle avait si peur que leur histoire n'existe pas, bien évidement elle comprenait le risque de laisser leur présent tel quel, ils pourraient ne jamais avoir Emelyne ou bien Robbie. Mais elle connaissait aussi très bien Oliver et il pourrait ne jamais se déclarer et elle perdrait quand même sa famille. Elle ne voulait pas tenter le diable, ils étaient enfin ensemble pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas rester de cette façon.

\- Felicity...Je t'aime comme un fou mon amour...Rien ne m'empêchera d'être avec toi un jour tu comprend...Rien...Et Dieu j'aimerais ne pas oublier notre moment et de t'avoir avouer ce que je ressens pour toi mais je ne veux pas perdre mes enfants non plus...Notre famille...S'il te plaît laisse Sara faire son travail, la supplia t-il

\- Sara promet-moi que tu ne fais pas cela pour être avec Oliver à ton retour d'entre les morts ?, demanda t-elle à son amie.

\- Felicity je te promet qu'il n'y a aucune arrière pensée dans mon intention de vous effacer la mémoire, ce n'est vraiment que pour garder la trame du temps, que l'avenir ne soit pas perturbé. Et puis personne ne peut prendre ta place dans son coeur, depuis votre rencontre tu as réussi à faire ce qu'avec ma soeur nous n'avons jamais réussi, répondit son amie

\- Quoi ?

\- Etre réellement amoureux...Il appréciait être avec nous mais ce n'était pas de l'amour pas de la façon qu'il t'aime toi...Tu es son unique amour Felicity, son véritable amour et il ira jusqu'au bout de l'enfer pour être avec toi, finit-elle

\- Elle a raison mon amour, je t'aime et tu es toute ma vie. Je te promet que nous serons ensemble quoiqu'il arrive, dit-il lui caressant les cheveux

\- D'accord mais je t'en prie Oliver, ne me laisse pas loin de toi trop longtemps, murmura t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément sous le regard de leurs amis qui étaient triste pour eux. Quand ils se séparèrent ils se firent la promesse de se retrouver bientôt, Sara leur demanda de prendre chacun une place différente, ils ne devaient pas se toucher pour que cela fonctionne.

Diggle se positionna près de ses armes, Roy partit vers les tapis d'entraînement, Oliver se dirigea vers sa barre de traction et Felicity s'assit sur sa chaise près de ses ordinateurs. Quand elle vit son amie s'avancer vers Diggle et lui passer une lumière dans les yeux et qu'il se figea, elle eut peur d'un coup. Bientôt elle aura oublié les baisers d'Oliver, ses caresses, ses mots d'amour.

Elle la vit faire de même à Roy qui eut la même réaction. Quand elle s'avança vers Oliver, l'archer ancra son regard au sien, lui donnant sa force et son amour.

\- Je t'aime, murmura t-il

\- Je t'aime, dit-elle à son tour

Elle n'eut le temps de rien dire d'autre que Sara lui passa l'objet devant les yeux et ils n'eurent plus aucune vie. Tout le temps que son amie s'avançait vers elle, Felicity garda son regard sur Oliver qui était figé, elle voulait courir dans ses bras et lui demander de se rappeler de leur moment dans le bureau, de leurs mots prononcés. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de bouger que Sara lui infligea la même lumière dans les yeux.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, dit l'ancien assassin avant de quitter la fonderie

Quelques minutes après le départ de la jeune femme, les quatre personnes dans la pièce se réveillèrent en même temps. Oliver ne comprit pas ce qu'il faisait près de sa barre de traction alors qu'il se souvenait d'être en train de regarder des informations sur les ordinateurs avec Diggle et Roy. Au moment où il regarda dans la direction des ordinateurs où se trouvait Felicity, il sentit une sensation bizarre en lui comme si on lui avait retiré une chose importante, une partie de lui.

Le téléphone de la jeune femme se mit à sonner, en regardant l'appelant un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, Oliver sut qu'elle parlait à Ray Palmer. Il ressentit une vive douleur dans sa poitrine, il préféra s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible, il l'avait repoussé mais de la voir continuer sa vie avec un autre homme le rendait fou de rage.

Il se dirigea vers son coin de sommeil pour se calmer, il prit plusieurs souffles essayant d'évacuer cette colère qui le consumait. Il s'assit un instant sur son lit, passa ses mains sur sa barbe et dans ses cheveux, quand il baissa les yeux sur le sol il remarqua un petit objet, regardant de plus près il put constater que c'était une barrette d'enfant.

\- A qui cela appartient-il, aucun enfant n'est descendu dans la fonderie, pensa t-il tout en se baissant pour ramasser l'objet.

Au moment où ses doigts touchèrent l'élément une multitude de souvenirs le percuta de plein fouet. Une petite fille qui avait le plus beau sourire et des yeux bleus magnifiques, des baisers avec Felicity, lui faisant l'amour dans le bureau, lui disant à quel point il l'aimait, le retour de Sara qui lui passait une lumière vive devant ses yeux.

Puis tout s'arrêta et ses souvenirs prirent place dans sa tête, il se souvint de sa fille Emelyne, de son bonheur d'avoir enfin révélé ses sentiments à Felicity, du bien-être qu'il avait ressenti après lui avoir fait l'amour pour la première fois.

\- Je me souviens de tout, merci mon soleil, dit-il embrassant la barrette de sa fille.

Il eut un énorme sourire, Sara avait essayé de lui faire oublier les moments les plus heureux de sa vie, mais son amour pour sa fille et la femme de sa vie avait réussi à annuler les effets du processus d'oubli.

Il posa la barrette sur le lit et se dirigea vers le centre de la fonderie, l'amour de sa vie parlait avec Diggle et Roy, surement à propos du meurtre de Sara. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui attrapa la taille et ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir.

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir été un idiot, je t'aime Felicity, dit-il juste avant de l'embrasser.

La jeune femme qui fut surprise au début s'accrocha à ses épaules pour approfondir leur baiser, puis en souhaitant encore plus elle se souleva sur la pointe des pieds, entoura son cou de ses bras et se laissa embrasser par l'homme qu'elle aimait. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent, et la jeune femme fut assaillie de souvenirs tels que ceux d'Oliver. Quand tout s'arrêta, elle lui sourit, heureuse de nouveau.

\- Je t'aime aussi Oliver...Je me rappelle de tout, d'Emelyne, de Robbie, j'ai eu si peur de t'avoir perdu, dit-elle entourant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Jamais mon amour, je ne passerais plus à côté du bonheur, dit-il la serrant contre lui embrassant sa tempe.

\- Vous pouvez me dire ce qui se passe ?, demanda Diggle

\- Plus tard John...Plus tard, dit l'archer

Il prit la main de sa lumière, ils coururent dans l'escalier sans faire attention aux regards d'étonnement de leurs partenaires qui étaient restés planter dans le milieu de la fonderie. Ils montèrent sur la moto de l'archer en direction du loft de Thea, ils avaient de l'exercice à pratiquer, pendant des heures et des heures pour concevoir leur ange, leur petite Emelyne pensa Oliver, il ne voulait pas attendre des années avant de la serrer dans ses bras à nouveau.

##############################

Sara retourna en 2023 pour être sûr qu'Oliver et Felicity n'avaient aucun souvenir de leurs moments passés ensemble en 2014. Elle fut accueillie par deux tornades qui l'entourèrent de leurs petits bras, mais elle fut étonnée de la taille d'Emelyne qui ne semblait plus aussi petite que quand elle l'avait ramenée il y a une heure.

\- Et bien Emelyne tu es grande pour une petite fille de quatre ans, dit-elle en souriant

\- Tu as oublié tante Sara, j'ai sept ans, dit la petite fille en souriant à son tour et courant après sa meilleur amie.

La jeune femme regarda Oliver et Felicity qui ne se trouvaient pas très loin de la grande table ronde, Felicity n'avait plus son gros ventre mais portait dans ses bras un petit enfant d'au moins deux ans. Elle ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible, la lumière d'oubli n'avait jamais raté son travail.

\- Elle a pris trois ans en une heure ce n'est pas possible, dit-elle les approchant

\- Après que je me sois réveillé j'ai trouvé la barrette qu'Emelyne avait laissé tomber au sol, en la touchant tous mes souvenirs sont revenus, dit Oliver

\- Les miens sont revenus au moment où il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait puis m'a embrassé.

\- Vous avez changé votre avenir ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit Sara, nous construisons notre destin, et le fait d'être ensemble avant ce qui était prévu n'a pas changé grand-chose, à part qu'Oliver est devenu plus fou lorsque Darkh m'a rendu invalide.

\- Ra's al Ghul ?, demanda Sara

\- Je suis allé le confronter sur cette montagne où je suis presque mort...Mais ma femme n'y a pas cru .

\- Donc tu n'as pas fait équipe avec Merlyn pour rentrer dans la ligue et empêcher Ra's de diffuser le virus Oméga, demanda t-elle.

\- Oh si je l'ai fait ! Ce qui m'a valu plusieurs nuit à dormir seul sur le canapé à mon retour car Felicity n'était pas heureuse que je me sois mis autant en danger, répondit Oliver

\- Donc la tête du démon est mort

\- Toujours par ma main, et Nyssa a dissous la ligue plus tard, répondit Oliver

La jeune femme appuya sur sa montre et demanda à Gidéon de faire des recherches sur le passé d'Oliver, elle lui certifia que toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait connu avaient toutes eues lieu. Ra's, Darkh, Chase, l'explosion de Lian Yu, la mort de la mère de William, la mort de Laurel, la mort du capitaine Lance. Rien n'avait changé, à part l'amour plus fort d'Oliver et Felicity. Elle lui certifia aussi que le futur changeait que pour une seule chose, ce qui était arrivé en 2046 n'existait plus.

\- Les changements ont concerné que notre couple, je n'ai jamais eu de relation avec Ray. Nous ne nous sommes pas séparés suite à l'annonce de son fils William, Emelyne nous avait dit qu'elle avait un frère donc Oliver n'a pas eu à me mentir, dit Felicity

\- Je l'ai demandé en mariage à Bali, et durant la cérémonie pour attraper Cupide nous nous sommes réellement mariés. La seule fois où nous avons fait l'amour dans le bunker, nous avons conçu Emelyne, dit Oliver serrant sa femme dans ses bras.

\- Pour la première fois je suis contente que la lumière de l'oubli n'ait pas fonctionné...Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous deux.

Oliver et Felicity lui sourirent, l'archer se pencha vers sa femme et l'embrassa tendrement lui chuchotant à quel point il l'aimait, elle lui chuchota la même chose. Sara fut rassurée que l'avenir n'ait pas été changé à cause de ses amis et demanda de trinquer pour la naissance de Robbie Queen qu'elle avait oublié ce qui était ironique pour une voyageuse du temps.

 **################################**

 **J'attends vos avis pour ce dernier chapitre. A vos claviers.**

 **La prochaine histoire est une histoire d'amour avec un Oliver amnésique...Alors à bientôt.**


End file.
